


Winds of Change

by Magicandmalice



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the last war the G-boys joined the Preventers. Things went well for about two years, but after a mission goes bad, Heero leaves the others. Not wanting to face what he had done. Two years later he has the chance to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be long I will tell you now. It is the second GW fic I have ever done and one of my favorite pieces, unfortunately my muse for this story routinely kicks me in the head and abandons me. I will update when I can. I hope this one is enjoyed as much as my other GW fic. 
> 
> This will be a little slow starting and Heero is OOC.
> 
> Anyone intrested can follow me on tumblr here http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/

Blue eyes sat staring at the computer screen in front of them. A picture stood in stark contrast to the black back round on the desktop. A picture of two boys standing on a beach in the sunshine. One with long hair in a braid, a bright smile and sparkling amethyst eyes looked at the camera and held up two fingers in a victory sign with one hand. The other's free arm was wrapped around the shoulders of a slightly taller boy with short messy hair and piercing cobalt eyes. The two looked happy and relaxed in the picture.

Heero sighed to himself as he looked at the picture taken over two years ago. He and the other ex-Gundam pilots had taken a long weekend at the beach as a celebration for something or the other. It had been the last real outing they had gone on as a full group before Heero had left. He hadn't seen any of them in a little over two years and he missed them. Especially the former Deathsythe pilot, who had become his best friend after the war.

He missed them so much sometimes. He had changed after the war, with the help of the others. Became more relaxed around people, willing to smile and have fun like everyone else. Granted he was still not big on talking and making friends, or touching, but at least now he wouldn't shoot first ask questions later with the damn lady across the hall. Duo had been so mad at him that time.

His blue eyes shut and he leaned his head back on head rest of the chair behind him. He missed them yes, but he had no one to blame but himself really and he knew that.

"Hey Yuy, want to grab some dinner with Tai and myself?" Came a loud voice from his office doorway.

Opening his eyes he looked at the tall man in his doorway. It was Kyo with his shadow Tai. Kyo had long black hair that reached almost to his ass and bright green eyes. Tai was his opposite with short spiky blond hair and hazel eyes, the two were almost as sickeningly sweet as Trowa and Quatre had been.

"Not really in the mood." Heero said softly.

"Your never in the mood. You've been working here for over a year and we still can't get you to hang out with anyone." Kyo said sauntering in.

"That's not true. I go out plenty." Heero said, eyes fixated on the long hair.

"Only when it's mandatory to go out with your co-workers. Come on Yuy, join us for dinner and some drinks." Kyo said.

Heero said nothing as he continued to stare at the hair. His mind turning it to a burnt gold color and several inches longer.

"Yuy!"

"What?" Heero asked snapping out of his trance.

"Your drooling over Kyo's hair again." Taii said glaring at the blue eyed boy still behind his desk.

"No I wasn't. " Heero snapped. He hated being caught staring by Tai and Kyo. He couldn't help it though.

Shortly after leaving the other pilots he had gotten a job at Opal Computers. A very well off company, that had their hands in a good many things. He was head of the software department and was a hard worker. He got along with the rest of his co-workers well enough, but these two just didn't give up. Every chance they got they tried

to drag him out for drinks or dinner, so this was nothing new. Unfortunately because of Kyo's hair Heero was reminded often Duo's and was caught staring sometimes.

"Yes you were. But I don't blame you man. After all my hair is the most beautiful you'll ever see." Kyo said preening a bit.

"Wrong color! Wrong length and style!" Heero shot out quickly. He regretted what he said at once. These two would never stop now.

"Oh really?" Tai asked starting to walk around the desk to lean over Heero. The blue eyed boy closed the picture he had been staring at quickly, not wanting the others to see it.

"What are you hiding from us Yuy?" Tai asked.

"Nothing. If you guys promise to leave me alone and stop playing 20 questions I will go for drinks alright." Heero said standing up and grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.

"What really?" Kyo asked as he and Tai stood there in shock. Heero had never once actually accepted their invites.

"Yes let's go." Heero said turning off the computer and stalking out of his office. If this is what it would take to have that line of questioning dropped he would do it. Besides these guys weren't to bad, they reminded him a little of Duo, Trowa and Quatre all rolled into two people. It was really odd sometimes.

Kyo and Tai were quick to run out of the office after the other man. They weren't passing this chance up.

"So were to you guys want to go?" Heero asked as the other two caught up to him.

"Premier is always good." Kyo said.

"Premier it is then." Heero said.

"Yay! Yuy is hanging out with us!" Tai said happily throwing his arm around the shorter brunette. Before Kyo and Tai knew what happened, Heero had Tai's arm up behind his back and his face pressed into the wall. In less than a moment though he was released and Heero backed a way from him quickly.

"Do not touch me. I don't like people touching me." Heero said softly.

"S…sorry man. I will keep that in mind alright?" Tai said in a shaky voice as Kyo held him.

"Come on you two no hard feelings. Let's go alright." Kyo said starting forward to continue leading them towards the lobby. Nodding the other two went with him quickly. Reaching the Lobby they looked around as they walked across the polished marble floor. It was 5:30 pm and most everyone had gone home for the day leaving only a few to clutter the lobby as they waited for their friends and fellow co-workers.

"God this place always feeling like a graveyard in the evenings you know?" Tai said.

"It's not that bad." Heero said.

"Shut up you. You have no taste in decor, look at your office." Tai said laughing.

Turning to glare at the spiky blond Heero didn't see the person he bumped into and sent sprawling to the floor.

"Sorry." Heero said only to freeze as he took in the slender body, long braided hair coiled on the floor, pale smooth skin and shocked, confused amethyst eyes, looking up at him.

"Hee-chan?" Duo whispered.

"Duo? What…" That was all he got out as he suddenly found himself with his arms full as Duo leapt up and embraced him.

"Hee-chan… I found you." Duo whispered, burring his face into the others chest. Arms wrapping tightly around the others waist. Heero could only stand there not sure what was happening. Kyo and Tai watching on in confusion.

Suddenly everything came back to him and he paled. This was bad, they weren't supposed to find him. Pulling back and holding Duo away from him he looked down at the others beautiful eyes.

"Duo…. I'm sorry." Heero whispered before pushing the other away from himself and rushing out the door. He had wanted to see Duo yes, but this would makes things worse. He would have to leave again, this time go somewhere that the others would never find him. He had hurt them to bad to ever deserve to be a part of them again.

"Well I think now we know what he meant by wrong color length and style huh Kyo?" Tai asked as they watched Duo stare at the door that Yuy had left through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See 1st chapter for notes if you need 'em.

Duo regained his senses in less than a minute and made to go after the fleeing former wing pilot, only to be stopped by the two that had been walking next to Heero before.

"I don't know who you are but you have two seconds to get the hell out of my way." Duo snarled, vibrant eyes flashing dangerously.

"Kyo and Tai swallowed hard as they read the threat in those eyes. But they remained where they stood. It was obvious that Heero didn't want to see this person, so they would do what they could to help.

"What's going on here? Duo what happened?" Came a soft voice from behind the braided man. Duo spun, his eyes glowing with an almost insane look to them and locked with a soft sky blue gaze filled with worry.

"Heero was here. He ran again… I have to go after him Q. If he gets away we'll never see him again, you know this." Duo rasped.

"Go, I will see to things here for now." Quatre said. Regardless of their reason for being here, he knew nothing would stop his friend right now. Duo nodded quickly and before Kyo and Tai realized what was happening, they found themselves on the floor and Duo rushing out the door behind them.

"Please allow me to apologize for my friend there. I am afraid that when it comes to Heero he always been a little single minded." Quatre said politely as he moved to help the two men from the floor.

"What just happened? Who are you and how do you know Yuy?" Kyo asked, as checked to make sure Tai was alright.

"That was your first meeting with the human tornado known as Duo Maxwell. I am Quatre Winner it is a pleasure to meet you two. May I ask your names?" Quatre asked, not bothering to tell them where he knew Heero from. After all he didn't know what these two knew about his old friend.

"Kyo and Tai what the hell is going on here?" Came another new voice.

"Ah… sorry but we aren't to sure yet our self's to be honest ." Tai said. Quatre turned to greet the man behind him. Taking in the slicked back grey hair and alert grey eyes, set in an old yet defined face.

"So you the one Lady Une sent myself and my partner to meet with I take it. We are here to discuss the borrowing of one of your software employees, Une informed you we were coming correct?" Quatre asked ignoring the two others for the moment.

"Mr. Winner a pleasure, yes Lady Une and I just finished talking actually. Would you care to follow me or wait for you partner?" Cole asked.

"Actually I have another request. You have an employee named Heero Yuy here that is correct?" Quatre asked.

"Yes." Cole said, not understanding what this was leading to.

"Does he happen to be the one that we are here for?" Quatre asked, praying that he wouldn't be right.

"Yes actually he is. Do you know him or something?" Cole asked.

"This will complicate things. Very well is there somewhere I can make a private call away from prying eyes and ears?" Quatre asked.

"Yes please come to my office. I will inform the desk to send your partner up when he gets here." Cole said then left the message with the lobby secretary.

Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Trowa's number and began following Cole to the elevator. Stopping he turned and pointed to the two still staring in confusion.

"You both will come with us as well. I have some questions I need to ask you." Quatre said then turned to his phone as his lover picked up. Ignoring the other three men in the elevator completely he focused on the conversation he needed to have.

"Trowa, we arrived safely but there are going to be some complications that we did not foresee. The software expert may not help us." Quatre said in a pained voice.

"Why?" Trowa asked.

"I will tell you in a bit, first I need you to get Une and Wufei in the office and have Une call Mr. Cole's vid phone. I have some good and bad news for you, but I want to give it to you face to face alright?" Quatre said.

"Very well. I will talk to you shortly, little one." Trowa said before hanging up. Quatre smiled happily at the pet name. It never failed to make him feel a little better knowing he had Trowa when he needed him.

"So what exactly was it you needed with us?" Kyo asked.

"You two are going to help us find Heero. I want his phone number and address, the names of were he hangs out at everything." Quatre said as the four stepped out of the elevator and made their way down the hall and into a large office at the end.

"I hate to break it to you Mr. Winner but we don't know him that well. Tonight was actually the first we had managed to get him to agree to go out with us." Tai said.

"You got that ice cube to go out? Wow, never thought to see the day." Cole said amazed.

"Do not speak about him like that. Just tell me what you can, everything helps." Quatre snapped. He really didn't mean to be rude, but seeing Heero again was taking a toll on his nerves. Plus he would have to calm his braided friend as well he was sure, to top it all off he was in the middle of a mission technically speaking. Even he could only be pushed so far.

Hearing the Vid Phone he allowed Cole to answer before taking his place in front of it to see Une, Wufei and Trowa all staring at him from Une's office.

"Winner what the hell is going on? You got Trowa freaking out over here." Wufei growled also slightly worried as he took in the weary eyes of his other love.

"Yes please do inform me of what this is all about, and where is agent Maxwell?" Une asked

"Well the software programmer you want, we found him. But I don't think that he will help us." Quatre said softly.

"What? Why?" Une asked leaning forward.

" It's Heero. Duo went after him when he ran from him." Quatre whispered.

"Oh god… Yuy? Maxwell saw him first didn't he?" Wufei gasped.

"Yes. I guess Heero freaked out and ran. I don't know why though, Duo went after him to try and catch him. You know if Heero manages to leave we won't find him again right?" Quatre asked.

"I see this may very well be a problem then. I will be sending out Barton and Change to help you. Give them a few days to get there." Une said.

"No don't worry about it. You know as well as I do that if Duo can't get through to Heero than none of us will be able to. Your better of staying there, I need you guys to finish the base layout for when we get back, anyways. I just thought it best to let you know what was going on here. I will call you guys later alright." Quatre said.

The others agreed and hung up leaving the blond once more alone with the other three men.

"What was all that about?" Cole asked.

"Do you know what Heero did before coming here?" Quatre asked the grey haired man.

"I know he worked as a Preventer for a while but that's it. Why?" Cole said.

"That's right, he was also one of the former Gundam pilots as was my Duo, myself, Trowa and Wufei. The ones I was just on the phone with now. After the war we all worked together and learned how to adjust to society. Then a little over two years ago, Heero messed up on a mission due to false information from a comrade. Somebody ended up getting hurt pretty bad and he didn't take it well. I can't tell you the rest, suffice to say that he ran from what happened. Just like he did now. We were his friends, but are probably the last people in the Colonies or on Earth he would like to see right now." Quatre said sadly.

Suddenly the quite in the office was broken by the door being throw open and Duo storming in. His eyes wild as he went straight to Quatre.

"Dammit Q I lost him! We got to find him." Duo yelled.

"Calm down Duo I already informed the others, I am sure they are digging up everything they can. Besides he works here these three might be able to help. Heero was actually the programmer we where here for." Quatre said, bright smile back in place for the other boys benefit.

Duo became silent suddenly as if he hadn't even realized there was anyone else present in the room. Then a smile broke onto his face and he turned fully to take his first real look at the others, his mask firmly back in place.

"I apologize for my behavior a moment ago. It was just a shock seeing Hee-chan again. Can you guys really help us find him?" Duo asked politely.

"Hee-chan?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, Hee-chan as in Heero Yuy the guy you were walking through the lobby with. Tall, dark messy hair and blue eyes that could glare you to death on the spot." Duo said.

"I know who he is! Just a little strange hearing someone call him that is all." Tai said sulkily.

"Yeah you hugged him before to." Kyo said remembering the action from earlier.

"Your point?" Duo asked curiously.

"He tried to break my arm when I tapped his shoulder." Tai said.

"He hasn't changed much I guess. Don't take it personally, Duo is probably the only person besides Relena that could touch that man and not suffer in some way from it. Now enough of this. Are you guys going to help us find him or not?" Quatre asked getting tired of the stupid fight he could hear starting.

"Of course. Kyo, Tai take Mr. Maxwell down to Heero's office. It is all Opal Computer properties and since you're a form of law enforcement I can allow you access to his computer. That is if you can get into it." Cole said with a grin.

"You don't know who your talking to hear Mr. trust me." Duo said walking out the door and waiting for the other two to come with him and show him where he was needed.

Quatre sighed and knew that before all this was over he was going to need a nice strong drink somewhere. Or perhaps two.

"So now that those three are taken care off and I know who it is we need. I guess we need to discuss the terms of this agreement." Quatre said and turned to face Cole. Une so owed him for this shit. He hated negotiations with a passion sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for notes

"So I never caught your names." Duo said as he followed behind the two silent men. From how tense the silence was he knew that they hadn't forgiven him for the stunt he had pulled on them earlier before chasing after Heero. But at the time all that had mattered was going after the fleeing brunette, at least that was all that had mattered to him. Everything else had been seen as an obstacle, including these two men.

After trying to engage them several more times he gave up as they reached the office Heero used. Stepping inside Duo took a quick glance around and took in how cold the office was, no pictures or a trace of the person who worked here.

"He hasn't changed a bit." Duo said to himself at the site. Seeing the computer he quickly moved over to the desk and sat down behind it, turning the computer on and waiting for it to boot up.

"You won't be able to get into his files." Kyo said

"What makes you say that?" Duo asked, cocking his head to the side a bit as he looked up at the two men standing in front of the desk.

"Every hacker in the building has tried. No one has done it yet, so I doubt you can." Tai said snidely.

"You just keep that attitude going and hold that thought, k?" Duo said sweetly. These two were starting to annoy him, but he would be nice, Heero had seemed to be friends with these two after all. He would make the effort.

Turning back to the computer, smiling as a screen popped up asking for a password. With a sad look on his face Duo quickly typed in one word: Forgiveness'. Smiling softly as he was granted access to the file within.

"What the…how the hell did you do that?" Kyo asked as he and Tai ran around to the other side of the desk, looking at the unlocked computer of Heero Yuy.

"I have my way. Now let's see, personal information…. No that's not it. No. no…no….Sexy code but no…" Suddenly Duo froze as he came across a picture file. The picture was the very same one that Heero had been staring at when Kyo and Tai had came in earlier to ask him out for drinks.

"He really kept it…why?" Duo whispered to himself.

"You guys were friends weren't you?" Kyo asked. Seeing how relaxed and almost happy Heero seemed in the picture made him reconsider this Duo person a little bit. Anyone that could make the serious brunette look like that couldn't be that bad now could they?

"He was my best friend and at the time I thought I was his. Then he left us with no warning because of something that wasn't his fault." Duo said not able to take his eyes away from the screen. It had been so long ago that they had spent that day at the beach with the other pilots.

"Then I take it that you weren't such good friends then." Tai said, not wanting to admit that someone else had gotten the brunette to open up. He and Kyo had been trying for so long to get the man to open up and be friends with them. What did this braided man have that they didn't?

"I will ignore that for the sole reason that Heero seems to like you two. But make another comment like that and I will make you eat your words and then the floor understand?" Duo said in a purring voice, eyes narrowed.

Tai felt an icy hand grip his spine and he tried not to shiver from that look.

"What the hell?" Came a soft voice from the doorway. All three men jerked their heads up to see a slightly flushed Heero standing in the doorway. His eyes locked once more on Duo.

"Heero? You came back?" Duo asked standing up slowly.

"I forgot… something." Heero said softly starting to back away.

"No you didn't. You would have come back late tonight after hours when there would be no one here. Please don't run again." Duo said still behind the desk.

"I… don't…" Heero didn't even bother finishing his words before he turned and was out of the room.

"God Dammit! Your not running away from me again you bastard!" Duo yelled as he lunged over the desk and ran out the door. Hearing a loud thud from outside the office Kyo and Tai went quickly to the door and looked out. What met their eyes was the site of Heero laying on the floor, Duo straddling his hips and pining him down to the floor. Wisely Kyo and Tai decided to say nothing and simply watch the show about to start.

"Heero Yuy do not run away from me! Do you really hate us so much now? Do you not trust me anymore? " Duo asked.

"Hate you? I never hated you or the others and you know damn good and well I trust you." Heero said, not sure what Duo was asking this for.

"Then why the hell did you run? No warning or explanation, you just up and disappeared on us. Even now your still trying to run away." Duo snapped.

"Because I let you get hurt!" Heero snarled.

"Is that all?" Duo asked in a softer voice.

"What do you mean is that all? You four were all I had after the damn war and because of me you and Quatre almost died. Two other agents did die, and it was all my fault. You all didn't need someone like me to put you in any more danger. It was safer for us all if I just left." Heero said.

"And you call me the idiot? Heero it wasn't your fault, really it wasn't. Morello gave us false information. He was working as a spy, so he fed us misleading information during that raid. You weren't at fault for any of it, if you had stayed you would have learned that when we did. Besides the only reason Q and myself are still here is because you came and got us out." Duo said, releasing Heero just a bit as he leaned his upper body up and away from the others, while still straddling his hips though.

"Duo you would say anything to get me over my guilt wouldn't you? You have always been like that. You know as well as I do that even if Morello gave us false information I was the one that picked him to be a part of my team. I should have seen him for what he was sooner." Heero said. He knew that Duo and Quatre had been hurt because of him and refused to let the beautiful man in his lap convince him otherwise.

"If I didn't think I would hurt my hand more than your head I would knock some real sense into you. Fine blame your self as much as you like. But you already have my forgiveness. I missed you Heero, we all did. Even now my computer is running a program back at our hotel trying to track you down. Did you never stop to think what your leaving would do to us? You were, and still are my best friend, do you think those are easy to come by?" Duo asked sadly a soft look at the obviously torn man beneath him in his eyes.

"You could find a better one than me." Heero said in a harsh voice as he looked away from the other. He didn't want to hear this right now. He had been missing the others so much the last few days. It seemed to be getting worse actually, the desire to see them and return to how things had been before. Now here was Duo, offering his hand so to speak, and giving him a way to come back. Forgiving him as he always did for whatever he had done.

"Your wrong Heero, no one could ever take your place." Duo said lips turning up in a soft smile, a smile that only Heero ever got to see.

Seeing that smile once more broke something in Heero and he found himself unable to stop from leaning up on his elbows and raising one hand up to slowly stroke Duo's check. That smile was his undoing and he knew it. It was the same smile that had convinced him to stay around after the war, to try and make a normal life for himself and open up to others.

"When will you be unable to forgive my sins? When will you get tired of my bloodstained hands reaching out for help? When will you just give up on me?" Heero asked in a strained voice.

"Not happening Hee-chan, your going to be stuck with me for a long time. Now are you willing to stay around this time? I would like to catch up with you and talk about some stuff, but Quatre and I are here for another reason." Duo said, feeling the tears start to well up in eyes. He would never abandon his friends, especially not Heero, he was much to important to him.

Heero simply nodded as he gave into those words and that smile. He wouldn't be the reason that Duo lost his smile again.

Duo lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck happily, Heero's right hand moving from Duo's face to his hips and clutching the fabric there. Holding the other boy steady on his lap and pulling him closer. If he was honest with himself he had known that things were going to end up like this the moment he had seen the other man downstairs. He had never really been able to say no to this beautiful creature after the war. He knew he wouldn't be able to start now.

"Seems I missed a good show down here." Came Quatre's voice from behind them, causing them both to jump and pull away, light blushes on their faces. Quatre stood there smiling at his two friends, Cole no where to be seen.

"It is good to see you as well Quatre." Heero said as he stood.

"Likewise, we missed you these last few years Heero. But as much as I know we all just want to catch up on things, Duo and I are here on a mission from Une. We were to meet up with the head of the software programming department. Mr.Cole has informed us that you are that person." Quatre said as he smiled warmly at the brunette, he to had missed his friend, though not as much as the braided man had.

"That is correct." Heero said, not realizing just how close he was still standing to Duo, not that anyone was going to tell him either.

"Well we need your help on something. Cole has already agreed that if you decide to work with us your will be granted paid leave if you like. We stay here on L3 with you as the work is done. We have all the information back at the hotel if you would care to join us, we could discuss it over dinner then play catch up as well." Quatre said.

"Quatre your idea of dinner is not the same as mine. If I have to eat in another suit and tie restaurant I will hang myself." Duo growled out.

"Hey Yuy had already promised to join us tonight at Premiers." Kyo said as he and Tai finally stepped out of the office they had been still hiding in. Heero flushed a bit as he figured that they had heard everything said between he and Duo before.

" You guys are welcome to go to I guess." Tai said grudgingly.

"Why don't we go to dinner with them for now, afterwards I will come back to your hotel and we can figure things out there alright. I don't know if I am up to field work anymore." Heero said looking away from the others in the hall way.

"Sounds fine to me, and don't worry Hee-chan. No field work I promise you." Duo said with a grin as he grabbed the others arm.

Kyo made a mental note late to ask Quatre about what type of relationship Heero had with the braided agent. They seemed closer than friends but not quite lovers. It was damn confusing to him. This wasn't the Heero that anyone here was used to.

"Alright I guess we will follow you guys to this Premier place, we can talk about work afterwards." Quatre said.

Kyo and Tai did their best not to stare at Heero and Duo as they headed to the elevator. Duo still holding tightly to Heero's arm almost like he was scared the other boy was going to run off once more. Well given the earlier scene it wasn't to hard to think he would. Heero though walked closely next to the other man, glancing at him from the corner of his eyes every once in a while, a small soft up turn of the lips, indicating he didn't mind the contact at all.

Quatre walked on the other side of Heero, a respectful distance between them chatting happily with the other two, but making no move to touch the other man as Duo did.

"They scare me Kyo-koi" Tai said gripping tightly to Kyo's hand.

"They confuse me. Don't worry just watch your mouth and be nice to them alright. You already pissed two of them off today, let's not go for a third hmm?" Kyo said with a smirk as he teased his lover before they started after the three other men waiting for them down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow nice place, looks like a cross between some hoity-toity restaurant and a night club." Duo whistled, taking a seat in a plush burgundy velvet lined booth on the second floor of Premier.

The atmosphere was warm and relaxed inside of Premier. The walls and ceiling were painted a deep crimson and draped with long gold swaths of some sheer soft material. The sheer cloth was trimmed in a small black vines scrawling across them. The first floor was large and open, two bars, one on each side of the room. Large gold gilded, marbleized mirrors reflected the almost empty dance floor to anyone who bothered to look. Off to the sides in the corners were little roped off sections that was used for people to sit and relax, without having to go upstairs to do so. The tables all a polished black with red and gold lined carvings in them. Matching chairs stood at each table.

Flanking either side of the main entrance, were two wrought iron spiral stair cases. These were shaped vaguely like climbing ivy as they snaked their way to the second floor area. The second floor was only a 12 foot wide walk way circling along the wall. Black polished booths, with red velvet linings hung right at the edge of the over hang, allowing diners to look out over the dance floor below with easy access. 

What seemed to be a delicate looking rail ran along the outsides of all the tables, making it so people wouldn't accidentally fall over the sides to the floor below. It was sprinkled with a light dusting of red and gold flecks in the metal. On the other side of the tables was an area large enough for servers to reach them and for people to move around comfortably, to get to and from various places.

Most of the light in the place seemed to shine down on the diners, not that it was overly bright to begin with, but this seemed to work well. Allowing those upstairs to be able to see their food or drinks, leaving the floor below shadowed in a slightly darker setting.

"We found this place by accident actually. Right now it's pretty mellow, but give it some time. In a little over an hour it will liven up a little." Kyo said with a grin after everyone had gotten their food and stopped looking around the place.

"Plus even though it looks pricey, it's very reasonable and the people are very friendly here." Tai said.

"Good for a minute there I thought I was going to have go hunt up a suit and black tie." Duo said trying to make himself relax.

"Duo shut up. I only dragged you to one because Trowa wouldn't go with me that time." Quatre said with a pout.

"Yeah and it was the worst night of my life. Those monkey suits itch." Duo grumbled.

"You got this idiot to dress up?" Heero asked.

"Relena was having a function, it required that at least two of us Preventers to show up. Trowa was supposed to go with me but Cathrine needed him for something. Duo was the only one around at the time so I roped him into it." Quatre said .

"Never should have taught you the damn puppy dog eyes trick." Duo said crossing his arms and sliding down in his seat.

" Got a taste of your own medicine did you?" Heero asked, a small almost non exsistant smile on his face.

"Hmph!" Duo sniffed ignoring them both. Turning he looked at the other two at the table.

"So what do you two do at Opal? How did you become friends with Hee-chan?" Duo asked.

"Well we work in his department actually. Not really friends though, we've tried many times. This was actually the first time we got him to agree to coming out with us." Kyo said.

"Really?" Duo mused to himself.

"He alienated everyone at the office almost by the end of his first day. We were the only two stubborn enough to keep working at it." Tai said.

Heero fidgeted a bit under the violet gaze that settled on him. He knew that look so well, Duo was not happy with him at all.

"Hee-chan would you care to go and get some drinks with me?" Duo purred and dragged the reluctant brunette off. Not before he sent a nasty glare at his two co workers though.

"Heero will never hear the end off this one." Quatre snickered to himself.

"What's with those two anyways? They seem closer than friends but not quite lovers." Kyo asked voicing his earlier thoughts.

"It's hard to explain it really. I don't think any one but those two even know what they are to each other. I can't really tell you a lot but go ahead and ask, I will explain the best I can." Quatre said softly. He didn't need to tell these two anything, he knew, but he figured if he could them on his side, it would be easier to get things fully patched up between Heero and the others. He would use all the help he could get this time around.

"Are they just friends?" Tai asked.

"Yes… at least I don't think anything has ever happened between them. I know it could though if they let it" Quatre said.

"I see, is that why Yuy is so relaxed around Maxwell?" Tai asked. He was honestly confused as to why the brunette seemed so at ease with the long haired man. After all it had taken he and Kyo a year just to get the man to have dinner with them.

"I am not to sure on that one my self actually. It took awhile for that to happen. I can't tell you how many times, Duo came to me beaten to hell and bleeding all over the place after a fight with Heero. But he didn't give up on him, I think Heero got used to having him around and just came to accept it. He knew Duo wasn't going hurt him so he allowed it. My self, Trowa and Wufei didn't fare so well with that and gave up pretty quickly. Relena seems to be able to get away with a lot to, but not as much as Duo." Quatre said.

"What's with the nickname?" Kyo asked. He had never known that his boss was such a violent person. Tai had been luckier than they thought, after earlier.

Quatre burst out laughing at that one and had to take a moment to recover before being able to speak. Even he had to admit that hearing anyone call Heero Hee-chan was pretty funny.

"Well Duo has nicknames for all of us actually. It's just his way of being affectionate towards us. I'm Q or Cat, Wufei is Wu-man usually. You don't want to know what else he calls the poor man. Trowa is… wait I don't think Trowa has a nickname yet. Last time Duo tried to give him one he put gum in Duo's hair. That was not a pleasant night I assure you. Now Heero is different, I don't think he knew what a pet name or anything really was. The first time Duo called him Hee-chan, Heero almost put him in the hospital. Every time after that he reacted less and less violently, till finally he started answering to the name. " Quatre said, frowning at the memory of that first time.

"Why did you all put up with that? He doesn't seem like a very good person, or ratherhe didn't" Kyo said.

"We were just kids in the wars, Heero had been trained from a very young age how to kill and feel nothing. It wasn't his fault that he turned out that way. We all had our flaws and needed each other. Needed some else who could understand what we had all been through. All we had was each other at the time. Duo held us all together actually. Made sure we didn't dwell on things we couldn't change, and was always there when we needed him. Heero was only able to lash out at things at that time, so Duo made it so that Heero would focus only on him and not us. All of us has some difficulty adjusting to life after the war, but Duo made sure we tried. He took anything and everything we could throw at him, from all four of us. Things seemed to settle after a while though. We were working for the Preventers and had become pretty good friends. Duo had managed to get Heero to move in with him, he wouldn't have been able to take anyone else as a room mate, at the time. Heero accepted knowing as well as us that if anyone else had made the offer he would have laughed in their face. Spending so much time with Duo finally began rubbing off on him, and he started opening up more to us. Things were going so well then, we thought everything was finally behind us and we could all live normally now." Quatre said, a far away look in his eyes.

"So what changed? What made him leave?" Kyo asked.

Quatre regarded them silently for a moment before deciding to go a head and tell them what happened. It was in the past and wouldn't hurt for them to know now anyways. Besides like he said before the more help he could get the better. Maybe they could help convince the blue eyed boy that nothing had been his fault.

"Well it's like this…" Quatre started, making sure to keep an eye out for the two missing men. Kyo and Tai leaned forward to listen eagerly to what the blond had to say.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well it's like this…" Quatre started, making sure to keep an eye out for the two missing men. Kyo and Tai leaned forward to listen eagerly to what the blond had to say.

:FLASH BACK:

"Something is wrong Heero. " Quatra's voice said softly in Heero's right ear. Blue eyes went to the shadows about thirty feet from where his own hiding spot was, trying to find the blond. He seemed as well hidden as Heero himself was. He knew Trowa and Wufei where also hidden within the shadows out there as well, simply waiting for his signal to move.

"What do you mean?" Heero whispered.

"Duo should have checked in by now. It's not like him to be late." Quatre said.

"Morello is with him little one. He may need a little bit more time due to that." Trowa said.

"True, Maxwell is the best at what he does. It was hard pressed to find someone that was even close to his skills." Wufei said.

"Enough you three. He has another five minutes to check in then we move out." Heero said, though he privately agreed. When Une had first given them this assignment Heero had been angry that Une wouldn't let him break into the compound with his partner. But this had required more stealth and patience than even he had. So they had reluctantly agreed to find a sixth man to work with the group and to go in with Duo. They had all been unhappy about this and unfortunately had been unable to hide this from the man they did eventually pick out.

Morello was top of his training class when it came to stealth missions and he had been allowed to join them for this mission. Heero agreeing that he was the best choice . But with the exception of Quatre no one had been overly nice to him. Since joining the Preventers they had only ever worked together, either as a group of five, or paired of in two or threes. No one ever worked with them. Not after the first time anyways. It wasn't that they were trying to be mean to him, they just didn't see why they needed an extra when they never had before.

But back to the current mission, they had agreed that Duo and Morello would go in alone and steal the data they were looking for. Before the mission Morello had gotten his hands on some information that would greatly help them complete this mission. The exact time of the guard change had been a big help in getting them into the damn building. After getting in and getting the data that been needed, Duo had contacted them once to inform them. That had been thirty minutes ago, and since then there had been no sign of either agent.

Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were here only as back up in case something happened and they needed to get inside. Une also had several other agents in various positions to provide them cover if needed. It seemed now that they may indeed be needed after all.

"His five minutes are up. Quatre your with me. Wufei, Trowa follow us into the building in 15 minutes unless you hear other wise understand?" Heero said as he began moving toward the building that held their friend and fellow agents. He saw Quatre move from the shadows and to his side, as he received quick agreements from the other two.

"Everyone else remain where you are unless called for." Heero said before he and Quatre where out of sight and inside the building.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHD

"Heero why did you want me to come instead of Trowa or Wufei? They are both better than I am at missions like this." Quatre whispered as they made there way down a dim hallway. It seemed everything was silent for the time being, that would make things that much easier for them then.

"Your better at field dressing. It's possible that one or both agents are injured, it makes more sense to have you come." Heero said softly, refusing to let his mind dwell on that thought. He didn't like the idea of Duo being hurt, during the war was one thing, but now… things were different.

"I am sure they are both fine Heero," Quatre said, wanting to believe that was true.

"Hn." Heero grunted before moving forward once more. He was starting to get a strange feeling about this place. This didn't seem like a place that would hide the beginnings of a small high dollar military force. Granted the place seemed large enough on the out side and well maintained. The inside was dimly lit, the walls seeming old and cracked with large water spots discoloring the off white walls even further. The tile floor dingy and gray with dirt and dust. The air in here was stale and damp, as if no one had been here for a long while.

"Heero something seems odd here." Quatre whispered looking around. Heero nodded his agreement quickly. Noticing an open door a little further up they crept forward slowly. Their foot falls silent in the hallway, their guns out and ready for whatever may be behind the door. A moment before reaching it the scent of blood hit them, in a powerful wave.

Peering around the doorway their eyes widened in horror at the sight before them. Blood was everywhere, on the walls and pooling on the floor. A trail of it leading to a slender body in the middle of the room hanging by it's wrist from the ceiling . A long braid trailing to the ground. Another Figure sat slumped and tied to a chair a bit further back from the first. Blood coating the silent person.

"Duo!" Quatre cried, and started to rush forward. Heero tried to stop him, to remind him of why they were here. He was unable to complete the action as a gun shot rang out in the room, Quatre jerking back into Heero as more blood was added to the room from the bullet wound that pierced the blonds' left shoulder.

:FLASHBACK END:


	6. Chapter 6

"… and Heero blames himself for everything." Quatre finished.

Kyo and Tai sat before the blond not sure what to say in light of what they had just been told. That the Heero Yuy they knew could have been involved with something like that was hard to take in.

"But didn't Maxwell say something about that Morello guy being a spy or something?" Kyo asked.

"Yes. He was a spy and that is what got them captured. Morello is actually the one that shot me, but do to his report it wasn't caught until later that he was the one to turn on us. He was the one that hurt Duo as well. He had injured himself to make us think he had been tortured as well and said he had shot me thinking I was one of the guards coming back for another round. We were so worried about Duo that we never thought about where he had gotten the gun, or how light his wounds were, when Duo's were enough that he was almost near death. Heero left before he learned any of this. He blames himself, thinking if he had just gone in sooner than everything would have been fine." Quatre said.

"So that's why he is so cold to everyone. I always wondered what his problem was." Tai said.

"No he has always been cold to people. That's nothing new like I said before." Quatre smirked.

"So this is the first time you guys have seen him in about two years?" Kyo asked.

"Yup we searched for him, but he is damn good at covering his tracks when he wants to. Plus Duo was in the hospital for a long time afterwards as well." Quatre said.

"I see, no wonder Maxwell seemed so happy to see him. "

"About that… don't get in the way." Quatre said softly.

"What?" Tai asked.

"Don't get in the way. You want to see Heero happy right?" Qautre said steel glinting in his eyes.

"He is our friend so of course." Tai answered quickly.

"Then don't try and stop anything that starts. Those two have always had their own way of doing things. Right now the only person that can make Heero happy again is downstairs with him. Trowa, Wufei and myself may have missed him. We may have wanted him to come back to us, but it was nothing compared to what Duo felt when he left." Quatre said.

"What if he comes to us for help or something?" Tai asked.

"I don't think he will Tai… look down there." Kyo said softly pointing down to something on the dance floor below. The three men looked down to see their two friends on the dance floor, dancing to the song that played softly in the air. Arms wrapped around each other as they spoke softly to each other.

"Now you see what I mean?" Quatre asked.

"…"

"Tai get over it, you lost." Kyo grinned pulling his lover to himself. He wasn't jealous over the attention Tai was giving Yuy, he knew Tai wasn't interested in the brunette like that, he actually found it somewhat cute. But he also didn't want his lover causing problems because someone else had gotten the friendship he had wanted so bad. Tai could be a bit spoiled and petty when he wished to be, and hated not getting the attention he wanted.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I promise to be nice." Tai said as he watched the two. He would figure out what the damn long haired man had that he and Kyo didn't. He hated not getting his way, and dammit he had spent a lot of time and energy trying to get Yuy to become their friend, then these other two come along and everything got all messed up.

"Good now let's switch to a lighter topic shall we? What exactly is it that you two do at Opal?" Quatre said, deciding to keep an eye and these two.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHD

"Finally some peace." Duo said as he sat at the bar downstairs, dragging Heero into the seat next to him quickly.

"…"

"Don't do that Heero, I ain't really going to yell at you. You know me better than that. I just wanted to get away from your two guard dogs up there. They don't like me very much." Duo said with a grin.

"I will talk to them later about their attitude then." Heero replied stiffly.

Duo turned and looked at the brunette at his side silently for a moment before reaching up and tapping him lightly on the cheek. Once he got those blue eyes to focus on him he grinned.

"Don't worry about it, I will win them over soon enough. I want to hear about what has been going on in your life this last year. Tell me everything Heero." Duo said.

"Not much to tell really. I work, go home and work some more." Heero muttered.

"No friends? Don't you go out anywhere?" Duo asked.

"Duo when have I ever gone out without you dragging me? I don't like people so I don't make friends. Tai and Kyo are the exception I guess. They just won't stay away from me. I never really had hobbies really. You know all this already, what makes you think that any of those things would have changed in such a short time?" Heero asked softly, eyes turning away from the other once more.

For a few moments silence hung heavy between the two, before Duo broke it with a sigh. Before Heero knew what was happening he found his hand grabbed by the

other man, and he was dragged out onto the dance floor. A dance floor that was only slightly more crowded than when they first arrived here.

"Dance with me." Duo whispered.

Heero hesitated less than a second before wrapping his arms around Duo, he had wanted Duo back in his arms all night. He wasn't going to complain about this, though he was a bit confused as to what was going through the others mind… but that was nothing new. None of the former pilots had ever understood the American.

Duo wrapped his arms around the taller ex-pilot, laying his head against Heero's chest for a moment. Simply listening to his friends heart beat strongly in his chest.

"Duo?" Heero asked.

"Why didn't you say good bye?" Duo asked suddenly, pulling back to look up into blue eyes. He didn't want to play nice and beat around the bush, didn't want to wait until they were alone to talk, he wanted answers now, needed them now.

"Duo…"

"No Heero, tell me. Don't hide from me anymore. Don't run from me anymore. During the war I was hurt worse than what happened on that mission and you know it. So what made it different this time? What made you feel like you couldn't even say good bye to me. I was so worried about you, knowing you had left and no one could find you. I thought so many times we would find you, but you would be dead or something. All I could think was that it was my fault you left." Duo said.

"You did nothing wrong I promise. The war was different… I was different. I was a monster then. I didn't care like I do now… or like I did when you and Quatre were hurt. If I had gone in sooner you would have been alright. If I had pushed fro Une to let me go with you instead of some outsiders, things would have been different. I left because I had put you in danger and let you be hurt. I let the one person that stood by me. That accepted me and all my flaws and expected nothing in return other than my friendship almost die. I didn't deserve to stay with you all. Even now I shouldn't be here with you and Quatre, I should have just kept running and not come back to the office." Heero whispered. Quickly he pulled the shorter man against him, not wanting to look into the sad eyes.

"Why did you come back then?" Duo asked not bothering to fight the hold he had wanted for so long.

"Because I knew you would be there… and I missed you." Heero whispered into Duo's ear in a hoarse voice. Sounding almost like he wanted to cry. Duo on the other

hand had no problem letting his tears go, and with a soft sob buried his face into Heero's chest further.

Heero quickly moved them both off the floor and to a darker corner of the downstairs, using the shadows to hide them as much as possible. Once figuring they where as much out of site as possible Heero relaxed a bit and held Duo closer to him. Allowing the other to cry as much as he wanted as Heero buried his face into Duo's neck. The feeling of peace that washed over him almost made him fall to his knees.

"Don't leave again…please, at least not without saying good bye. Promise me. The wounds I suffered where nothing compared to waking up to learn you had left for good. I honestly never thought I would see you again. It almost killed me to think about that." Duo cried. Fingers clenching tightly in Heero's shirt.

"I promise." Heero said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall behind him. He was stuck now and Duo knew it. He never made a promise he couldn't keep. But he didn't want to hurt Duo again, besides he wasn't strong enough to leave him a second time.

With a sound that was part relief and part happiness Duo hugged Heero tightly once more. Heero simply hugged the other closer, knowing he may not get this close again.

"I take it you two are ready to go?" Quatre asked appearing next to them, an understanding smile on his face. Tai and Kyo standing a bit further behind the small blond. Confusion on their faces at the site before them.

"Yes we are." Heero paused for a moment, and took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to do. But thinking back to the sad violet eyes of a moment ago made him determined to do this.

"Do you mind going back to the hotel alone tonight Quatre? I will be by first thing in the morning, or you can come to my place. Whichever is easiest for you. I would like to take Duo with me tonight though. I have something I need to explain to him before anything else." Heero said softly, not looking at any of the others. Duo and the others all just looked at him in shocked for a moment.

"T..that would be fine. Call me in the morning and I will meet up with you both. " Quatre said and quickly left the two alone, dragging Tai and Kyo with him as he went. This was going better than he hopped, with any luck they would be able to patch things up and Heero would come back with them.

"Do you mind Duo?" Heero asked.

Shaking his head, Duo refused to speak, scared he would wake up and find everything to be a dream.

"Then let's go I don't live to far from here. The others took the cars so we can walk, it's only about five minutes alright. Then perhaps I can explain everything to you better." Heero said bringing a hand up to stroke Duo's cheek.

Duo once more could only nod his head dumbly. He would have followed Heero to hell and back right then if he had asked it of him. Spending the night with the brunette he had searched so long for sounded almost to good to be true. But he was not letting this pass him by, he would make sure Heero would never leave him again after this no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

"Heero the place is beautiful." Dup breathed as he looked around at what Heero called his home.

Actually it was a top floor pent house and huge. Not at all what he thought Heero would ever live in. Upon entering from the front door, one was greeted to the sight of an open and spacious inset living room, the walls painted a soft creamy white color. Going down the four steps directly in front of ones feet a dark emerald leather couch ran the length

of one wall. While a slightly smaller matching love seat sat a bit closer to the raised white tile floor to the left. A black wrought iron, glass top coffee table sat in front of the two pieces, a matching emerald rug underneath. A large black entertainment center sat off to the far left of the room, taking up an entire wall by itself.

Next to the entertainment center was another set of steps leading back up to the main part of the room. Unlike the living room this was all white tile, matching the walls in their color. A hallway at the far wall leading back into rooms Duo couldn't see, but had every intention of being nosy and exploring later if he could. On the other side of the room was a large open window that one could see into the kitchen if standing at the right angle. Black marble top and stainless steel met his eyes, and he wondered if the kitchen was just for show. Or if Heero actually could cook on his own now.

But what really took Duo's breath away was the entire back wall of the room was a sliding glass door, deep emerald silk curtains framing the sides, leading out to a balcony with a gorgeous view of the bright nightlife outside. The lights shining like neon colored stars.

"Would you like to see the rest?" Heero asked, amused at Duo's reaction to his place. It was not something he had actually been looking for. But when he had seen the master bed room and out side balcony he had been hooked. Lucky for him Opal paid very well… as did Oz during the war if you knew certain codes. He had more than enough money to live without having to work in this life time.

"Hell yes I want to see the rest." Duo said looking at the brunette excitedly.

"Leave your shoes here and follow me." Heero said stepping down into the living room. While Duo did as he asked, Heero went over to his stereo and decided to play some music. Maybe it would help his nervousness a bit if there was something to break some of this silence.

Duo looked up and smiled softly when he heard what Heero had put on to listen to. A long time ago Duo had gone insane listening to a band called Razed in Black. For almost a month it was all he played, by the end of said month, Heero was just as addicted as he had been.

Heero felt himself relax a bit as the familiar music flowed through the room. This had become one of his favorite bands since leaving the others. It reminded him of Duo and always had a calming effect on him, which was rather strange when you considered what some of the lyrics actually said.

"Kinda surprised you even listen to this stuff still." Duo said coming to stand next to the other boy.

"Don't you?" Heero asked.

"Good point. So you going to give me the grand tour or what?" Duo asked with a smile. He knew Heero wasn't ready to talk right this moment, so he decided to give him just a little bit more time. Though he didn't know how much longer he would be able to wait for the other man.

Heero shook his head and turned away, motioning for the long haired boy to follow him up the stairs next to the entertainment system. Walking across the white tile, Heero led the other into the kitchen, watching as Duo smirked and turned to the blue eyed boy.

"So can you cook now? Or is all this just for show?" Duo asked the question he had been wanting to know a few moments ago.

"Brat I learned how to cook, thank you very much. I am actually pretty good at it now to I will have you know." Heero said with a frown. So he had blown up the microwave a year and half ago. That was only one time, but Duo would hold it over him forever he knew it.

"Just making sure is all." Duo said continuing his investigation of the kitchen.

"Whatever, do you want something to drink." Heero asked.

"Got any liquor?" Duo asked coming to stand next to the other once more, apparently done with looking around this room.

"In the study." Heero said and took Duo by the hand and pulled him out of the kitchen, to the hallway across the room and to the first room on the right. Opening the door Duo was surprised once more at the sight. The room was just so…warm. That was only thing he could think. Four tall bookshelves filled with books lined the walls. A dark finish cherry wood desk sat in the back left corner beside a tall window with burgundy curtains A large soft burgundy rug lay in front of the desk. Directly across from the desk was a large liquor cabinet. The walls painted a muted, rust color and trimmed in a brilliant scarlet.

"You just keep surprising me Heero." Duo said walking in to the room.

"I needed something to do with any free time I had." Heero said, not really wanting to explain the decor to much. Duo would laugh at him, he was sure.

" I see. So what do you have to drink." Duo asked following him over the liquor cabinet.

"Anything you want." Heero said.

Duo was unable to speak as he looked at what was in front of him. 15 unopened bottles ranging from Black Bowmore to JWB . Every single bottle in there was something one of the ex pilots drank. Nothing else.

"Heero?" Duo asked in confusion.

"It's nothing, what do you want?" Heero asked trying not to blush.

"Bowmore please," Duo said softly.

Heero didn't speak as he made their drinks, not wanting to think about what was running through the others head right now.

"Let's go outside and see the rest." Heero muttered as he finished and walked out of the room. Duo was quick to follow, he wanted to finish this tour so he could start really talking to Heero. None of this beating around the bush and being proper shit that was going on.

Sliding the doors open, Duo promptly forgot what he had been thinking about as he got his first full view of the outside area. The balcony was large first off, very large. Obviously a part of the roof itself was being used. Along the edge on either side was a black iron railing, the front portion only railed halfway around. Leaving a wide area in front open. The reason for this was the large pool that took up a good amount of the space. It seemed to be a completely black bottom with tiny shards of something silver casting a low glow under the water. The edge seeming to drop of off the roof top into nothing.

Running forward Duo looked over the railing to see that the pool actually led to a lower ledge. This part railed in to keep anyone from falling, but still giving the feeling that would could drift off to nowhere if you stayed there long enough. Pulling back Duo looked around once more. There where tables as well, one on each side of the pool, also made from black iron and glass top. Matching chairs with soft black cushions at the tables and loungers at the pool finished it.

"I can see why you bought the place. It's wonderful Heero." Duo whispered looking out over the city below. The music playing inside the house floating out into the night air.

"I was sold as soon as I saw this part. I don't come out here much in the day, but it is a nice place to relax at night." Heero said, walking over to the railing and leaning against it.

The two stood there side by side for a few moments. The only sound that of the music playing side, and the gentle breeze that rustled Duo's hair. Both knowing that the time to talk had come, but neither was sure what to say.

"Heero will you tell me everything now? Things may have changed in the last year but…you can still tell me anything. I won't laugh , I won't judge, you know this. Just please talk to me." Duo whispered. His head down, eyes shadowed by his long bangs. His hands squeezed the snifter in his hands tightly as he waited for…something.

"Alright." Heero said at last.

The time had come to tell Duo everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See 1st chapter for notes.

"I told you before that when you and Quatre were hurt, I felt guilty. In truth I did blame myself for what happened. I still do and no matter what you say I always will. That won't change I am sorry to say." Heero started, eyes refusing to look up at his friend. Instead he choose to remain looking down at the streets far below.

"I hear a but coming in somewhere." Duo said softly.

"But it isn't the only reason I left." Heero whispered.

"Then what is the other reason? What could possibly make you want to leave us all behind so much?" Duo asked, turning and looking at the brunette. He knew that talking

about anything had always been hard for his friend, but right now it took everything he had not to tell Heero to just spit it out already.

"Because I felt like I had betrayed you. Not the others, just you. All of you had done so much to help me get myself on track after the war. I can never thank you all enough for that. But you where different Duo, you always had been. Even during the war you did everything you could to make sure I remained human. That I didn't sink so far into my shell that I would never be able to get out again. Then you were by my side after the war.

You gave me a place to call home. A place I didn't have to act like the soldier, where I could take my time and learn who I really was. You never pushed for anything I couldn't give, not once. Even when the others thought about giving up on me, you stayed. Then you got hurt so badly.

I let you be hurt, when I should have been at your side. You had done so damn much for me and I wasn't there when you finally needed me." Heero whispered, not caring that he felt like crying right now. Honestly he didn't think Duo would think him weak even if he did cry.

"Tell me the rest." Duo said, unable to believe what he was hearing, but he knew there was more.

"But the one thing that really drove me away was the entire time, I wanted more." Heero said.

"More?" Duo asked.

"When we got paired up with Morello I realized just how much you had come to mean to me. I was so jealous just because he got to do the mission with you. That meant your attention would be on someone besides me and that drove me insane. You were doing everything you could to be a good friend and give me whatever I needed, while I could only rape you over and over in my mind. The whole time simply begging you for more." Heero whispered in a harsh voice. He had never wanted to admit to this, not out loud or in front of Duo. But Duo needed to know everything and this was his punishment for taking the smile from that beautiful face.

"…" Duo, for the second time that day was unable to respond. Heero had been wanting to do what to him?

" See even you cant forgive something like that right? Heh… I finally found something you can't just ignore for me." Heero said finally turning his face up to meet Duo's. Blue eyes filled with self-loathing and sadness, moistened with unshed tears met stunned violet.

"What exactly did you want from me back then?" Duo asked softly. Those blue eyes were much to sad for one so young, Duo thought to himself.

"I wanted everything you could give me… and I wanted to take whatever you couldn't. I wanted you to pay attention only to me. Smile only for me, live for me. I wanted to be your whole world. I couldn't stand that feeling though. It felt like I had betrayed everything you had done for me. Betrayed our friendship on the worst level. So when you where hurt after all off this I just couldn't take it anymore. " Heero said.

"You loved me then?" Duo asked. He knew he was pushing, but he refused to get his hopes up until he knew for sure where this was going. If only Heero would say it out loud.

"I did." Heero muttered softly, no hesitation in his voice.

"What about now? A long time has passed and we have been apart. Do you still want me like that or have things changed?" Duo asked. His body was so tense he was surprised he hadn't broken the snifter in his hands yet.

"The last two years has passed like a blur. Nothing really mattered to me honestly. Yet today when I ran into you I felt alive again. I had missed you so much Duo, wanted to go back to you so many times. So yes even now I love you. I scare myself with how much I want you." Heero said turning his eyes away once more. There was no way in hell he was going to say something like that to his friend and look him in the eye while doing it. He may have had nerves of steel in the war…but matters off the heart where a hell of a lot scarier and twice as painful.

But as he turned away from the long haired man, he caught movement from the corner of his eye and turned back in time to receive and armful of Duo. His ears dimly registering the sound of glass braking as the two snifters fell from their hands and could only stand there in a shocked silence as he felt the others body press tightly to his.

"You idiot, why didn't you just tell me then. Why do you think I did all that stuff? I loved you so much I was willing to put up with everything. Nothing else mattered to me, I just wanted to be with you." Duo cried, burying his face in Heero's chest.

Heero could feel the warmth on the front of his shirt from Duo's tears. Finally he allowed himself to cry. Laying his head on top of the others he smiled to himself through his own tears and inhaled Duo's slightly spicy scent.

With the gentle breeze playing lightly over them and the music floating gently on the night air. The two simply stood there in the night, holding tightly to one another. Both knowing they still had more to discus, but wanting nothing more than this tight embrace for the moment.

Less than a moment later a shrill ringing interrupted the two and they pulled away quickly. Someone was ringing the door bell.

"I promise to finish this with you tonight." Heero said. He didn't know who it was at the door but they had better have a damn good reason for being there. It wouldn't matter though, he would go and get rid of them and finish this with Duo. He wanted nothing left unsaid this time.

"Can't you just ignore it?" Duo asked. Granted it was still early, they had only been at the club for about 2 hours, thus meaning it was only around 8 pm now. They still had plenty of time tonight for whatever they wanted to do. But Duo was a little annoyed at being interrupted like this.

"Duo only a handful of people know where I live. I promise, let me see who it is so I can throw them out on their ass. After that we can come right back out here and finish what we started. Heero said.

"Fine but I want a kiss to seal the deal." Duo said with a small pout.

Heero smiled, it would be easy to grant that wish. He had wanted nothing more than to taste Duo for years. He wouldn't pass up a chance like this for anything.

Bringing his hands up to gently cup the pale skin of Duo's face he lowered his lips to the other. Shivering slightly as the connection sent chills up his spine. Moving his right hand a bit he slid it into the soft chestnut braid, allowing his fingers to tangle there and hold Duo still so as to deepen the kiss.

Slowly he ran his tongue across the seam of Duo's lips asking for entrance. He was granted access at once, and Heero felt his head spin as Duo's taste flooded his senses. He tasted of the Bowmore he had been sipping on, and same as his scent their was something spicy that was all Duo.

Hearing a soft whimper from the other, drove Heero's excitement even higher, and he slowly backed the smaller boy up against the railing, wanting firmer contact.

BANG BANG

Growling the two pulled apart and turned to glare at the front door.

"They better have a damn good reason is all I have to say." Heero snapped.

"Go answer it I will stay out here alright. "Duo said, after that kiss he needed a few moments to calm himself back down.

Heero flashed the braided boy a grin, knowing exactly why Duo was willing to wait out here rather than go back in. For some reason he couldn't help but feel proud of himself for that fact.

"I will be right back I promise." Heero said placing one more soft kiss on those red lips before turning and walking inside, ready to tear apart whoever was on the other side of that door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we see some action. Not much but we are getting there.
> 
> Also mentions of the word rape in this chapter and chapter 13. It is only mentioned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for notes

"What the hell do you want?" Heero snarled as he opened the door. All the anger leaving his body as he met suddenly teary and frightened grey eyes that stared up at him.

"Aria? What's wrong?" Heero asked in a suddenly soft voice as he knelt down to the height of the little girl outside his door.

Aria backed up quickly, staring at the brunette in slight fear. He had always been so nice to her before, had she done something wrong?

"It's alright you didn't do anything. I thought you where someone else, want to tell me what happened?" Heero asked gently. Since moving into this place over a year ago, Heero had become attached to the little 8 year old that lived on the floor below his own. Her parents worked all the time, leaving her alone often. When they where there all they did

was fight. She was a shy thing and took very badly to loud people and violence, yet she had clung to Heero almost since the first time she had met him. Every time there was a problem at her home she managed to find her way to his place.

"Mommy is in a really bad mood tonight and Daddy hasn't come home yet. Can I stay for a while?" Aria asked in a timid voice, reassured that her friend wasn't mad at her.

"Well I have some company right now, but why don't we go ask him if it is okay." Heero said standing up quickly and holding out a hand to the small girl.

Nodding she took his hand with her right one and stepped inside, her left hand knotting up in her pale yellow nightgown, at the thought of meeting someone new.

Heero was a little disappointed about Aria being there as it would cut into his time with Duo. But he couldn't leave the poor girl to her parents either. She was neglected terribly and as of yet he hadn't been able to think of anyway to legally fix that. Though maybe it was about time to turn to some not so legal options.

"Duo." Heero called as he stepped back out onto the balcony, Aria practically hidden behind his own larger body.

"That was quick Heero, everything alright?" Duo asked turning around, only to freeze as he saw the little girl.

"This is Aria, she is my downstairs neighbor. Do you mind if she stays here for a little while?" Heero asked softly, his eyes holding a promise to explain everything later.

"Why would I mind a beautiful little princess such as this joining us?" Duo asked bowing to the little girl.

Aria giggled at the strange man before her. He seemed pretty nice so far.

Kneeling down again, Heero pulled the little girl forward.

"Aria this is my best friend Duo, you remember me talking about him right?" Heero asked.

Nodding her head, her grey eyes stayed on the other man.

"Well he is going to be here for a little while. Do you think he could be your friend too?" Heero asked.

Nodding her head once more, she edged over to the tall man. Looking up at him for a moment, before smiling and motioning for him to bend down.

Duo quickly did as he was asked.

"Your pretty, just like He-chan said." Aria said with the honesty of a child. Heero blushed a vivid red at those words while Duo could only grin.

"Why thank you. But your much prettier than I my lady." Duo said with a smile.

Giggling once more, she reached out a hand and took Duo's. If Heero liked him than so would she. After all Heero was so nice to her, always letting her get away from the yelling at her house, he even cooked for her. He had told her stories of his friend Duo and how kind he was. It would be nice to have another nice person be her friend.

Heero smiled as he watched the two, Duo had always been good with kids. Maybe it was because he was so much a child himself.

"Why don't we go inside you two? It's getting a little cold and I want no one getting sick alright." Heero said.

" Can we watch a movie?" Ariea asked with excitement in her eyes.

"Maybe." Heero said.

"That means yes." Duo said and picked the little girl up quickly. Her cries of surprise and delight ringing out in the night air, as he made his way inside.

Setting her down on the couch he looked at Heero waiting for the other to put something on. He wasn't about to touch that damn entertainment system himself.

Within moments Heero had Sleeping Beauty on and playing for the little girl. Duo tried not to smile at the fact that the brunette even had that movie in his house.

"Aria go ahead and watch this, while Duo and I get some drinks alright. We will be right in the kitchen if you need anything." Heero said, dragging the long haired boy by his hand into the other room.

"Explain." Duo said at once. He wasn't mad really, just very confused about this.

" Aria lives down one floor and is 8 years old. Her mother and father leave her alone all the time because of work. They are always fighting as well and about to file for divorce. Her father has several lovers on the side, her mother knows about it. Thus on nights like tonight when he stays out really late her mother gets a little aggressive. I don't think she has been hit yet, but it is a possibility. So when things get bad I let her come up here if she needs to." Heero said, pulling Duo against him in a tight hug. It bothered him more than he cared to admit that he hadn't been able to do more for her yet.

"You really are a softie you know that?" Duo asked snuggling closer.

"She says the same thing about me. I met her a few days after I first moved in here actually. She was down in the lobby just crying her eyes out. I guess it had been a rather nasty fight that night and she just ran to escape the yelling. I was the only person to stop and make sure she was alright, she just kind of latched onto me from then on. I just wish I could do more for her. No child deserves a life like that." Heero said softly.

"Tell me what you had in mind. Maybe I could lend a hand." Duo said.

" Well how about getting those drinks for now. We can discus it more after I take her back to her apartment tonight. For now we have to go sit through the wonderful tale of Sleeping Beauty… for the 40th time this month." Heero said with a shudder.

Duo was unable to stop the laughter that came forth this time, even as he moved to help grab things to take back into the living room. He supposed he could share Heero a little bit longer.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHD

About an hour later and Aria was fast asleep, curled into Heero's left side, while Duo was on his right also asleep.

Heero sighed to himself at this. He had hoped to get Aria back to her place and have some time to finish the talk Duo and he had been having before. It didn't look like that was going to be happening anytime soon though. Now how to get the little one where she needed to be without waking up Duo?

As gently as he could he slid out between them, smiling as they leaned into each other and murmured in their sleep. That had been incredibly cute. Silently Heero scooped up the little girl and made his way to the front door and out it. He had to make this quick, Duo would not react well if he woke to find Heero gone once more. No matter that it was downstairs for only a few moments.


	10. Chapter 10

Duo moaned softly as bright light greeted him upon opening his eyes. Who the hell had left the curtains open? He knew he had pulled them closed the night before like he always did. After all Quatre was worse than he was, when woken to early. Pushing himself up on one arm he was startled to find himself in a strange bed and unfamiliar room. Actually make that a very strange and unfamiliar room.

To the left of the bed he was in, was a large window. It ran the length of the wall from floor to ceiling, allowing bright sunlight into the room. The three remaining walls and the ceiling where painted a deep, flat, velvet black. The carpet he could see matched the shade of the rest of the room. The bedding that had fallen to his waist, was also black. Not even the furniture in the room had any color to them. Everything was simply black.

To be honest it was a little creepy actually.

"I see your awake." Came a voice to his right. Duo's head snapped to the door quickly, his heart stopping in his chest as his eyes landed on Heero. All at once, last nights memories came back to him, and he felt faint from the overwhelming emotions.

"Duo? Are you alright?" Heero asked coming into the room and sitting on the bed. Blue eyes worried at the sudden stillness that had over taken the other man.

"Your really here." Duo whispered, hands reaching out and grasping Heero tightly. He was here, Duo had found him. He wasn't going to run away again. Heero had even said he loved him last night… wait…

"You meant it right? What you said last night. I am not dreaming am I?" Duo cried looking up at the beautiful blue eyes above him. To many dreams had started like this for him to trust it so easily.

A soft smile graced Heero's face, before he pulled the longer haired man against his chest. Lowering his head a bit he let his lips lightly kiss Duo's ear.

"I meant every word I said last night Duo." Heero whispered into the others ear.

At those words, Duo found himself crying for the second time in two days. Arms wrapped tightly around the other boy, clinging as if he would never let go. Heero held him just as tightly in return, unable to anything else to reassure the younger man.

After a few moments though Duo managed to get a hold of himself and he pulled back. Offering Heero a watery smile as he looked up at the other.

"Better?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just a little hard to believe your actually here and not going anywhere this time." Duo whispered.

"I promise I won't be going anywhere without you knowing alright? Now it's time for you to get up, I called Quatre early this morning and gave him directions to my place. He is already here, and he brought Kyo and Tai with him as well. I assume they will be helping since they are here." Heero said standing up and pulling the other boy up with him. Trying not to laugh at the site of Duo in wrinkled clothing from yesterday, eyes slightly glazed from sleep and crying still. Hair escaping from his braid to wisp around his face.

"What's so funny?" Duo asked.

"Look in a mirror." Heero grinned.

"Oh, not a morning person you know. Besides I cant very well change right this moment now can I? Your to damn big, your cloths would fall right off of me." Duo pouted.

"Oh I would have no problem with my clothing falling off of you at all." Heero whispered into Duo's ear as he pulled him closer. Thoughts of a naked Duo running through his head.

"Naughty, naughty He-chan. You have guesst out there." Duo purred, head tilting to the side a bit to allow the other man better access to his neck.

"They can wait." Heero growled, teeth gently raking across the pale skin in front of him. Though he never minded when Aria came over, he was still a little miffed that he and Duo had been interrupted last night. Despite the fact that he knew the others where right down the hall waiting for him and Duo, he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted nothing more than to pick up where they had left off.

"Make a deal with you." Duo moaned out softly.

"What would that be?" Heero asked, pulling back to meet foggy amethyst eyes.

"Did Q bring me clothing?" Duo asked.

"You know he did." Heero said, wondering where this was going.

"Then let me grab a quick shower and change. Then while we talk with the others about what were going to do you can brush and braid my hair for me." Duo said. He knew Heero had a thing for his hair. He always had. When they had lived together, Heero had often helped out with it's care, and Duo had never minded in the least. Duo almost laughed as he watched Heero's blue eyes light up with anticipation.

"Promise!" Heero growled. He adored Duo's hair. He had become fascinated with it sometime ago. Unable to fathom why a soldier would have such on obvious trademark. After Duo had explained why he kept his hair so long, Heero had become even more fascinated. When he had finally got up the nerve to ask if he could touch it, he was surprised when Duo actually allowed him to do so. After that it had become a weekly occurrence to help Duo brush and braid it. He had missed doing it quite a bit since leaving his friends behind.

"I promise. Now, let's go. I need a shower and food. You and I kinda skipped on the food last night ya know." Duo said as he pulled free of the brunette and headed to the door.

"I had more important things to do." Heero muttered as they stepped into the hallway and made their way to the living room.

"You didn't hear me complaining did you?" Duo teased.

"Complaining about what Duo?" Quatre asked as the two stepped into the living room.

Duo looked up to see three curious faces, sitting in the living room.

"Morning guys, did you bring me anything to wear Q?" Duo asked ignoring the question. He would leave things up to Heero right now. If he wanted the others to know then they would find out soon enough.

Quatre took the hint and tossed some clothing at his friend, a small smile playing on his face.

"He-chan shower?" Duo asked turning to the brunette.

"Back down the hall next to the study. I will have breakfast done by the time you get out. We can discuss business after that. Is that fine with you Quatre?" Heero asked as he headed toward the kitchen.

Quatre nodded as Duo disappeared back down the hall he had just came from.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHD

Heero was in the kitchen for less than a minute before the other three had followed him in. He ignored them for a while as he pulled out what he needed to make breakfast for everyone. Though the attention was finally starting to annoy him and he finally turned to look at the others. Arching his eyebrow in question, as to why they where in there.

"We have several questions but… only one needs to be answered right now." Kyo said. The other two nodded quickly in agreement.

"Oh?" Heero asked as began cooking.

"Why the hell do you have the collectors edition of Sleeping Beauty on your coffee table?" Tai asked unable help himself.

"I bought it for Aria, that's all." Heero said with a chuckle.

"Aria?" Quatre asked.

"You said one question, but I will answer anyways. Aria is a little girl that lives downstairs. She is attached to me for some reason. So whenever he parents fight or anything she always comes up here. That is her favorite movie so I got her a copy. She showed up last night when Duo and I were talking, that's why it is out. They both fell asleep during the movie and I just forgot to put it up is all." Heero said leaning against the counter beside the stove.

"Alright, that's acceptable. We were just beginning to worry about you." Kyo said.

"Hn." Heero sighed turning back to the cooking food. After it was done he dished it all up quickly, handing everyone plates, and kicking them out of the kitchen and back to the

living room. Before leaving though he added a final touch to Duo's plate before bring that out as well.

The others were all sitting down now but looking around at all the white in the living room nervously.

"If you spill it you simply pay the carpet cleaning bill." Heero said.

The others smiled before digging in. Heero tried not to laugh at the mixed reactions he got from the three.

Tai almost spit his food out.

Kyo choked and slapped a hand over his mouth.

Quatre managed to swallow his food at least before turning a glare on the brunette.

"What the hell is this Heero?" Quatre asked.

"Food." Heero answered. It would teach them to take food without asking what was in it first, now wouldn't it.

"That's not answer. Are you trying to poison us?" Tai sputtered.

Sighing, Heero glared at the other three.

"Quatre first off, you now Duo and I are both vegetarians, so what do you think most of the food in my house would be?" Heero asked.

Quatre, Kyo and Tai all looked down at their plates and set them quickly on the table. Yuck! Health food.

"I smell Polenta mixed with veggies and scrambled eggs." Duo said as he stepped into the room.

"Come eat, I think the others lost their appetite." Heero said.

Dou chuckled at the disgusted faces of their friends. Moving quickly he sat besides Heero on the love seat, the only place left to sit and grabbed a plate. Ignoring Heero's intense staring at the his hair currently wrapped in a towel.

"Later Heero, finish eating first." Duo said quickly.

The others looked confused but let it drop.

"So while you two gorge your self's on that nasty shit. Do you mind if we raid your kitchen and see if there is anything edible?" Tai asked.

Heero just waved a fork in the direction of the kitchen, smirking as three got up and left the room.

"I am amazed you remembered my favorite dish He-chan." Duo said, leaning against the other.

"I remember everything about you." Heero said simply.

Duo just smiled softly at the brunette, pulling away as he heard the others about to come back.

"I don't care if they know Duo." Heero said softly. Duo nodded once quickly, but did not return to his previous position against Heero. No he had something better planned.

After the others had returned, they all sat around chatting for a while over breakfast. No one asking about what had happened after they had left Premier. Nor did anyone say anything about what the mission information was.

"So how has everything been here for you in the last few years Heero?" Quatre finally asked. Heero had long since finished his food, plate on the table. He was just waiting for the others now.

"Fine actually. Busy with my work, but that's about it." Heero said, he had been going to say more, but at the sound of Duo placing his plate on the table as well. His eyes swung around to the other man. Kyo, Tai and Quatre watched, there own eyes widening as they saw Heero sit up a bit straighter, his fingers twitching a few times, as Duo finally let his hair down.

" Got a brush He-chan?" Duo asked, standing up quickly.

"Bedroom." Heero almost breathlessly. God he had missed that hair. Duo was gorgeous, no matter what he did. But with the hair down… dear good.

Duo grinned and took off to go find it.

"Heero you alright?" Kyo asked. The way Heero was always staring at his hair was starting to make sense to him now. He had a serious fetish thing going on.

"Fine." Heero said quickly. A loud gasp leaving him as Duo suddenly reappeared and sat on his lap. Turning to look over his shoulder, he handed the brunette the brush with a smile.

"I promised." Duo said. Heero needed nothing other than that and quickly set to work on gently working said brush through the long strands of silk.

"So I see you guys talked." Quatre said with a grin.

"Yes we did." Duo said, trying not to purr at the feeling of Heero's hands on his head. It had been so long.

"This is what you guys decided on." Quatre asked softly.

"Quatre it is our business alright. I know why Heero left, and he has been forgiven. We were both stupid back then and didn't see what we should have. But now… we get another chance. We won't waste it this time. I love him to much to let him get away from me a second time." Duo said softly. At this words Heero stopped just long enough to embrace the smaller boy tightly and place a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

"Congratulations to you both then. I had hoped this would happen." Quatre said happily. His friends both deserved to be happy. They had been through so much already.

"Good luck with him Duo." Kyo said.

Tai watched the two for a moment. He wanted Heero's friendship yes. But at least now he knew what Duo had that he didn't. He could stand this relationship between the two. But…

"If you hurt Heero, I will hurt you." Tai said.

"I would let you." Duo said.

Heero finished Duo's hair, tying of the boys braid quickly, but did not allow Duo to leave his lap. Oh no his love wouldn't get away from him that fast.

"So now that that's out of the way, I suppose we should fill you in on the mission we need your help with." Quatre said.

Heero nodded his head for the blond to continue.

"Tai and Kyo will be helping us on this one. Une has given them temporary clearance for the mission. Basically we need you to translate something for us. A disk was sent to our office a few weeks ago with a code we have never seen before. Duo got some of it figured out but we need to rest. That's where you come in. Tai and Kyo will be there as back up to help as well. The more we have working on it the sooner we can get the information we need." Quatre said.

"What information is it? What do we need it for?" Heero asked. He noticed that Quatre wouldn't look at him when he asked him this question.

Kyo and Tai also looked away. It seemed they had already been briefed on what was going on. It also seemed like it was something that was going to piss him off royally.

"We found a faction that has been hoarding weapons and man-power. They wish to start another war. The information is where they are located." Duo said.

"Alright so what's new about that? Everyone wants to start a war. That's why we stopped them all the time." Heero said.

"It's personal this time He-chan. Morello is the leader of the faction." Duo whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

"Morello is what?" Heero growled, looking at the braided man sitting in his lap.

"We never caught Morello after that mission. By the time we knew he had been the one to betray us, he had already taken off. He surfaced a few months ago as the leader of the 'Drow'. Basically they are a rather large group of former soldiers, set on another war. We don't know how or when he got all this set up. That's what we need you for. The information on the disc is everything to us. Compound layouts, numbers of soldiers and weapons, everything. We just need to get the code to make some sense, so that we can send a team or two in. Morello needs to be stopped one way or another." Quatre said softly.

Heero was silent, not sure what to say about this new information. The bastard that had hurt both his beautiful Duo and his friend Quatre was still alive? How had that happened? Had Heero actually been so concerned about whether or not to leave the other pilots or not that he had forgotten to take out his pound of flesh for what that bastard had done?

Quatre grabbed a manila folder from the case next to his feet and tossed it across the glass top table in front of them all. Pictures and information sheets came sliding out into the light. Morello's grinning face in clear view; his sliver hair hanging in his face slightly, only hiding half of the scar running from his temple to chin. His black eyes filled with a twisted amusement at whatever it was he had been looking at; pale skin making him look a bit sickly in picture.

Tai and Kyo looked up from the picture at as a low growling sound slowly filled the room. Their eyes rested on Heero as he glared at the picture with more hatred in those intense blue eyes than they had ever seen on another person. For the first time since they had met the brunette, they felt the cold hand of fear grip their spines.

"If I help you then I want something in return. I don't care if you pay me or not, it doesn't matter in the least. But I want that man's head. I want to do the field work in the compound after I am done with the Code, understand. That man is mine." Heero said in the coldest voice he could manage. He didn't care what Une or the rest of them said, that man had hurt what was his, now it was time to return the favor.

"Are you sure about that Hee-chan?" Duo asked, from his place on Heero's lap.

"That little fuck hurt Quatre and almost killed you. No one touch's me or what's mine. I don't care who it his." Heeo said. Both his eyes and voice softening as they met Duo's.

"Then we will talk with Une later. Looks like you will be working with me on the field then. With getting my old partner back, I know I will be safe on this run. After all, all of my attention will have to be on you. " Duo said with a smile.

Amazingly enough to the other three men, they saw a bright flush of red flare across Heero's face.

"I think we missed something there." Kyo whispered to the others on the couch with him

"I second that." Tai said.

Quatre just chuckled. He didn't mind not knowing what that comment was about. As long as his two friends were happy, as they obviously were, then he had no complaints.

"Shut up Duo, I already said I was sorry for that." Heero said with a blush on his face still.

Duo simply smiled wider and turned in the larger mans arms and hugged him. Heero was just so cute when he was embarrassed.

"Focus guys. You have two choices now. We start on this now if you like, the sooner the better after all. Or you can wait until later. Trowa and Wufei grabbed a shuttle yesterday right after I called them to tell Une and them about Heero. She never listens to me. So they will be here as well for any help we may need. After everything is figured out, we'll inform Une of our plans, and go straight to the compound from here. We can meet up with any other agents we need when we get to where we need to be. Kyo, Tai, you're welcome to help us with this mission, but you may not come out to the field. We can't have any civilians hurt for any reason, understand?" Quatre asked, dragging them all back to business.

"That's fine. I like my skin just the way it is thank you very much." Kyo said. Tai threw in a quick agreement as well. He wasn't hero material and he knew it.

"We can start now if you like, I have a program I recently created that I can use. It will run any code and work it out for me. This way I don't have to sit at the computer for as long a time as I used to. I can start it now and check up on in throughout the day. Duo, move your ass." Heero said, slapping the other lightly on said ass.

"Careful Hee-chan," Duo purred as he slid slowly off the brunette, being sure to drag his body against the others.

"Tease." Heero growled as he stood and headed to the study, to grab his laptop.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD HDHD

"Duo are you sure you want this?" Quatre asked the moment Heero had left the room, keeping his voice low so the other wouldn't hear his words, For the moment ignoring the two men at his side.

"He told me everything Q. It wasn't just his fault that he left the way he did. You were too busy with Trowa and Wu-bear to see what was wrong with him. I was just an idiot, a blind one at that. But it's fine. I can and will forgive that man anything. There is nothing he could do now or ever that will make me give him up now." Duo said in a firm voice.

"You love him that much?" Quatre asked.

"I do."

"He loves you back?"

"More than anything else. The words he said to me last night…" Duo broke off, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering, as a warm heat seemed to curl around him.

"I meant every word." Came Heero's voice right next to his ear.

"Very well, Heero. I won't ask why you left, So long as one of us knows, then that's fine. Trowa won't ask either. As long as Duo has forgiven you, then it's the same in our eyes. Wufei might not be so forgiving, though, just be forewarned. Now show me this program of yours." Quatre said standing up and walking over to Heero and Duo.

As simple as that, the conversation was over. Giving Duo a quick kiss on the neck, he stood and brought the blond over to his dinning room table, setting everything up quickly. Kyo stood and quickly headed over as well, curious about what Heero had. That man always had the coolest shit at the office. His home was proving even better.

Tai, on the other hand, watched the braided boy sitting on the couch. His amethyst eyes clouded over and lost in the memory of whatever had happened last night. Enough was enough, he had a few questions for Duo and he wanted them now.

"Duo, may I speak with you alone for a few moments?" Tai asked softly. Duo came back to himself and nodded.

"Heero, do you mind if Tai and I step out side for a bit?" Duo asked as he stood and went to the ex-pilots side.

"Everything alright?" Heero asked

"Fine, I promise. He just wants to talk to me a bit." Duo said. Heero nodded and motioned to the out side area. He knew Tai had a problem with Duo for some reason, maybe they could work it out now.

Quickly the two made their way outside to the quite morning air. Shutting the door behind them, they went to the railing, looking down to the streets below.

"Since you wanted to speak alone I assume it is not something you wanted to say in front of your lover or Hee-chan, so I'll advise you not to let Heero see your mouth as you speak or he will know what you said. Keep facing away from the doors." Duo said softly.

Tai nodded quickly and opened his mouth to speak. The words leaving his lips was the last thing, Duo expected to hear from the young man.


	12. Chapter 12

"What makes you think your worthy of Yuy?" Tai asked bluntly.

Duo was unable to answer for a moment. He was amazed that Tai had just come out and said it like that.

"Blunt little bastard, aren't you?" Duo snapped.

"Blunt or not, I asked a question. Yuy obviously left you for a reason other than what your blond friend in there told us, so what makes you think you guys can just come back into his life and everything will be alright once again? Things don't work like that." Tai said, refusing to look at the long haired ex-pilot.

"Your right; he did leave for other reasons, but that is none of your business either. Besides, I know I am not worthy of him. I have known that for a long time now. But that doesn't mean I love him any less. All I want is for him to be happy; nothing else." Duo said softly.

"What happens when this mission you're here for is over? What then? do you go back to Earth and leave him here?" Tai asked. He also wanted nothing more than Yuy's happiness. He had only known the brunette for a little over a year, but you can't spend that much time trying to make friends with someone and not start to like them. Kyo considered him a friend as well, he knew, and he would say whatever it took to make sure this ass in front of him was going to take care of their friend.

"Why do you care so much what we do?" Duo asked, in a hard voice.

"Because I do. Now answer the question." Tai snapped.

Duo growled and turned to face the other, hand coming up and grasping the blonds' chin, forcing the other to meet his eye.

Tai felt himself shiver at the anger that was in those violet eyes.

"I will say this one time only, understand? I love Heero more than anything else. I always have. Maybe if he and I had talked sooner we could have avoided some of what happened, but we are both idiots, I'll admit, and we let things go unchecked for too long. This is what happened. But Heero was, and still is my best friend, that won't ever change. All that matters to me is what makes him happy. If he wants me by his side then that is where I will remain. If he asks me to leave, then I shall. There is nothing that man could ask of me, that I wouldn't do." Duo hissed, eyes blazing.

"But.."

"But nothing! You wanted to talk, so shut up and listen. I don't care if you like me or not. Heero cares for you and Kyo so I will play nice. I would prefer to be your friend than an enemy, but if you give me no other choice, then I will abide by what you want. As for what we do when the mission is over, that is for Heero to decide, not me. If he wants to stay here and work for Opal, then I will stay and quit my job as a Preventer. If he wants to go back to Earth with me, that's fine to, but he will make the choice. I won't force him into anything. I never have before and I won't start to now." Duo growled, releasing Tai's chin with a small shove.

He refused to have anyone doubt his feeling for the Japanese ex-pilot for any reason.

"He really means that much to you?" Tai asked softly, still looking at the other.

"He means more." Duo answered simply.

"Then I will trust you. So long as he is happy, he deserves that." Tai said.

At those words all the anger in Duo left him. Tai really was just concerned about the brunette; he couldn't hate him for that.

"Friends?" Tai asked holding out his hand, for the other to take.

Duo stared hard at the hand before him.

"Very well." Grasping the other hand firmly, Duo shook it.

"Don't make me regret it." Tai said, quickly turning and stalking into the house. Duo just watched the other walk in, amazed at what had just happened. Tai was an interesting person that was for sure, but at least he knew now that someone really had been watching out for Heero while Duo had been unable to do. Or rather… as much as Heero would let anyone watch over him.

Duo smiled as he shook his head and began to follow the other back inside.

HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD

"Are you sure it is safe to leave them out there alone? You know Tai has a nasty mouth on him at times." Kyo said; the tiniest hint of worry in his voice.

"They will be fine. If he says too much then Duo will put him in his place, I assure you." Herro said as the three men inside watched what was happening on the balcony.

"Actually Heero, Duo's temper has gotten worse since you left. He is very sensitive to things now that would never have bothered him before." Quatre said.

"That doesn't make me feel better at all." Kyo moaned.

Watching as Duo's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Tai, Kyo was already moving to the door to put a stop to things when Heero stepped in front of him.

"Tai will be fine I assure you. He just said something he shouldn't have. Duo won't hurt him." Heero breathed; his blue eyes looked on Duo's lips as he spoke.

"How the hell do you know what he said?" Kyo asked.

"We can read lips." Quatre answered shortly; his own eyes averted from the scene outside. It was not his business what was being said.

"Herro, you shouldn't be spying." Quatre admonished gently.

"Hn," Heero grunted. Like hell he was going to miss this.

After a few moments spent in silence, they saw Duo push Tai away, before Tai spoke a few more words. When the blond stuck out his hand to the former pilot, they all watched in fascination as Duo hesitated before taking it.

"Looks like they've come to a truce," Quatre said.

"Who has a truce?" Tai asked stepping inside to hear those words.

"You and Duo. Everything alright?" Kyo asked.

"Fine, we just needed to reach an understanding." Tai said easily.

"Next time you have a problem take it up with me first." Heero muttered as he walked past Tai and over to the door, awaiting Duo. Before the long haired man had even taken a full step over the threshold, he found himself wrapped in strong arms.

"Did you mean it?" Heero whispered.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, Hee-chan." Duo said with a laugh.

"Whatever… did you mean it?" Heero asked once more.

"I did."

An odd noise left Heero at the words and he buried his face in the others neck, warmth washing over him in a wave.

"Enough you guys, we have work to do." Quatre called to the two.

Breaking apart they smiled softly at each other, and then moved quickly over to the others. It was time to get to work now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we finally has some real action in this chapter so enjoy it.

Several hours later found the five men in various positions around the house. Night had fallen and it was somewhere around 10 pm. Kyo and Quatre were standing in the dining room fussing over the computer. Tai was browsing through all of Heero's DVD's in the entertainment center. Duo sprawled on the love seat upside down reading some files, while Heero was in the kitchen cleaning up the mess from a late dinner. The later meal went over much better than breakfast had.

Coming back into the main room, Heero let his eyes roam around the room to take in the scene. For this being a very important mission they were getting ready for, everyone seemed oddly relaxed. But it made him happy to see them all like this honestly.

:Bzzz Bzzz:

At the sound of the doorbell, five heads snapped up suddenly; all eyes swinging to land on the door.

"Hee-chan?" Duo asked, not moving from his spot.

"Not expecting anyone. Like I said, only Aria comes over at night." Heero said moving towards the door. Swinging it open, he was surprised by the hard fist that came up and connected with his jaw.

"Fucking hell! What the hell was that for Chang?!" Heero snarled as the Chinese man stalked into the room. Trowa followed slowly behind him nodding at Heero quickly. Duo was up and at his side almost at once, checking to see how bad the damage was.

"That was for leaving us, you ass. Hello, by the way." Wufei said glaring at the brunette.

"Glad you missed me." Heero muttered darkly as he let Duo fuss over him.

"You deserved it and you know it. I warned you about Wufei, didn't I?" Quatre said walking over to stand between his two loves.

"Hn. I suppose. It's nice to see you two again." Heero said to both Wufei and Trowa.

"It has been a while. I am glad to see your doing well." Trowa said softly.

"So do you care to explain it to us?" Wufei asked.

"Drop it Wu-bear." Duo growled.

"Maxwell…fine." Wufei crossed his arms and turned away from the others, for the first time seeing Tai and Kyo in the room; both men staring at the small group with wide eyes.

"I apologize that you two had to see that, but Yuy has had that coming for a long time." Wufei said politely.

"Sorry, let me introduce you guys." Heero said leading everyone further into the room. Damn, if this kept up he was going to need a bigger place. His Condo was starting to seem a bit smaller here.

"Tai, Kyo this is Wufei Chang and Trowa Barton. They work with Duo and Quatre at the Preventers HQ." Heero said.

"Damn, if that is how you greet a friend, I sure as hell don't want to be your enemy any time soon." Tai breathed as he stared at the black haired man.

"Okay introductions are over, how the hell did you find this place? I thought we would just meet up at the hotel with you both." Duo asked as everyone sat down: Kyo and Tai on the love seat, Trowa and Wufei taking the couch with Quatre in the middle. Heero sat on the floor leaning back against the entertainment center; Duo sitting down right next to him.

"Quatre gave us the address." Trowa said.

"I didn't know for sure when they would arrive and I didn't want them to wait for us if we weren't there. I know I should have asked but we got tied up with Heero's program early this morning and it slipped my mind." Quatre said with a slight flush starting to cover his face.

"It's fine. Why don't you guys just cancel the hotel and stay here? I have plenty of rooms and it would be more convenient for all of us. You can even set up the equipment here as well. It's safer than a hotel room that any one could just walk into." Heero offered.

"I was going to stay here anyways. Q it is up to you three." Duo said.

"I take it that when you say safer, you mean you have your own brand of security set up?" Wufei asked.

"Of course," Heero snorted. Like he would trust anyone out side of himself and Duo to set up a secure system around his home.

"Fine with me," Wufei said. Quatre nodded his agreement quickly; he wanted to be near Heero and Duo anyways to make sure nothing bad happened.

"I go where they go." Trowa said nodding his head in Quatre and Wufei's directions.

"Good then that is settled. Kyo, Tai what about you two?" Heero asked turning his blue eyes towards them.

"We live close by so we can commute. Besides it might be better if we bring breakfast that's edible by in the mornings so we don't all starve." Tai said.

"Yeah, besides, seven guys living here would just be too much in one place" Kyo added.

"Suit yourself." Duo said shrugging. He wasn't to upset that they wouldn't be staying. He almost wished that the others weren't either, but he couldn't tell them to leave. After all, Heero had offered and it was his place. He just really wanted some time alone with his blue eyed love. Was that so much to ask?

"We should get going anyways. We have been at that program most of the day and can't really do anything until it's finished. So why don't you all do you're catching up on stuff we wouldn't understand and we will meet back here in the morning, alright?" Kyo said standing and stretching before pulling Tai up beside himself.

After a quick round of goodbye's and such, the ex pilots were left alone in Heero's condo just looking at each other in silence.

"Alright this just ain't going to work guys. If you got something to say then say it." Heero said as he moved himself to the love seat, pulling Duo down to his lap as he went. He didn't care if the two others knew now as well. They would find out eventually since they were staying with him now.

"Why did you leave?" Wufei asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Like I told Quatre this morning, that was between Duo and myself, no one else. He forgave me and we're together, as you can see. He knows everything and I have no intention of leaving like that again. I promise. Can we please just leave it at that?" Heero whispered.

"Everyone has reasons for what they do. If you felt the need to run from something then it was what you thought was right. If Duo can forgive you, when he was the one hurt the most, I don't see why we can't forgive you as well. Congratulations by the way. You two look good together." Trowa said, saying more than he usually did at one time.

"That's right Wu-chan. Duo forgave him as did I, and so long as one of us knows what happened, then that is good enough." Quatre said.

"Fine, fine, don't leave him again, Yuy, or I will do worse than punch you, alright?" Wufei growled out. His black eyes meeting and holding blue.

"I promise. Now do you three care to explain what's going on between you? I do believe I missed something here?" Heero said with a smirk.

"They decided they were all in lust with each other after you left. It was funny as hell watching them fight over who wanted who for the first few months." Duo snickered, leaning into Heero happily. He had honestly thought Wufei would bitch and moan all night about Heero. It made him feel a great deal of relief that things had gone as smoothly as they had.

Blushing, the three on the couch tried not to look at anyone else in the room.

HD HD HD HD HD HD HD HD

A while later found the five ex- Gundam pilots still talking; low music playing in the background as they caught up on what had been going on in each others lives. Heero was saddened that he had missed so much, but he knew it had been his choice to leave and had no one to blame but himself. That didn't make it any easier though.

A loud clap of thunder tore their attention away from each other and to the weather outside.

"Why don't you guys go and grab your stuff from the hotel and come back here before it starts to storm. The storms they have this colony programmed for can get pretty bad." Heero said from his sprawled out position on the love seat, though not allowing Duo to get up to head out with the others.

"That sounds good to me. Duo, I will grab your stuff alright." Quatre said standing as did Trowa and Wufei got to head out the door.

"Thanks Q."

"Oh, take my keys near the wall. Just let yourselves in when you come and lock the door on your way out." Heero said before ignoring them in favor of burring his face in Duo's hair. He had missed his friends dearly, he wouldn't deny that, but he had shared Duo all day and right now all he wanted was to get some alone time with the long haired man.

The others chuckled as they left, locking the door behind them as they went.

"So how far exactly was your hotel?" Heero asked.

"About 10 minutes away, sadly. They will be back in about thirty, I would say." Duo replied smiling at the brunette.

For a few moments they simply laid there in silence, simply taking in the feeling of holding each other in the quite room. Hearing another clap of thunder though, made Duo pull back from the blue eyed boy, a strange smile on his face as he held Heero's eyes.

"What?" Heero asked slightly confused.

"Do you still listen to Leave's Eyes?" Duo asked out of the blue.

"Why?" Heero asked, narrowing his eyes. That band had always made him think of things he couldn't have, well that he couldn't have before anyways. Duo knew it was one of his favorites, and he had a fairly good idea of what was coming next.

"Put on the one song you used to listen to all the time, then join me outside." Duo smirked, standing up and quickly making his way out onto the large patio/balcony. His slender form disappearing into the darkness.

Heero didn't know he could move that fast, as he quickly put on his favorite song and went to the door leading outside. Stepping out into the night he found that it was already starting to rain lightly. Even though he had turned the music up on high, he left the door open in order to let the song be easily heard over the rain.

:I've heard your song,

And I've seen the light.

In your eyes and it,

Took me so long to see.

Straight through the night,

And through you ah.:

"Dou?" Heero called softly, his eyes looking around to find the other man, uncaring of the rain.

"Right here," came Duo's soft voice from his right. Turning his head slightly, Heero felt all his breath leave him at once.

There stood Duo, shirt unbuttoned and hanging wet and loose around his torso; pale chest, damp and glistening in the light coming from inside; his hair unbraided and though wet, still moving with the breeze created by the storm.

"Join me?" Duo asked holding his hand, waiting silently for Heero to join him or turn way.

"Yesss," Heero hissed. With three quick steps, Heero had reached Duo and swept him up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Heero managed to get out through his tight throat.

"I love the rain… it's cleansing don't you think?" Duo asked looking up at the artificial sky above them. He knew it was all man made but that didn't matter to him at the moment.

"Do you know that when you left, I listened to this song all the damn time. It made me think of you. It made me think about what I had truly lost when you left… and what I wanted if you ever came back." Duo whispered, lowering his head to allow his eyes to meet those of the man holding him up.

:You're the depths of my own mind,

And you're the heights of my creation,

Wait for me, wait for me.

Alone but strong when you're in my sight,

Your love hit me like a stroke.

Take me with you.

Take me with you.:

"Duo, please don't say things like this to me right now." Heero growled out.

"Why not?"

"Because I won't be able to control my self if you do." Heero whispered, pulling Duo down for a hard kiss, showing him exactly how the words were affecting him.

A soft moan left Duo's lips as he pulled back from the other, his beautiful eyes darkening to a shade Heero had never seen before, and drenched in a mix of love and lust.

"Why would you want to control your self now that you finally have me? Didn't you tell me last night that you had been… what was it? Oh yes, raping me in your mind?" Duo whispered, his hands coming up to tangle in thick brown hair.

"Ngh…" Heero growled. Duo wasn't playing fair here.

:Take me to that place ah,

Where I feel so safe aaah.

Into your light I dive:

"Love, I have been waiting for you for so long. Please don't make me wait any longer." Duo pleaded softly.

By now Heero's blue eyes had taken on a slightly glazed over look. His thoughts were running everywhere with the things he wanted to do to the beautiful boy in his arms. Snapping back into reality, he looked into the others eyes before slowly lowering Duo back to his feet. Without another word, he pressed the other back a few steps, until his hips hit the balcony railing.

"Hee-chan?" Duo asked, a little surprised but Heero's sudden change.

"Just let me Duo, please." Heero rasped looking up, as he sunk quickly to his knees.

Duo could only nod his head as he looked down at the brunette resting at his feet. His short hair hung limp and dripping as the rain continued to come down. His vivid blue eyes gazed up at him, begging him for permission to do… something. Whatever it was Heero wanted, he would not be the one to say no to him.

A moment later he gasped loudly, then quickly bit his lip, as Heero unfastened his jeans and pulled them off in one quick motion. Duo shivered, now wearing nothing but his unbuttoned shirt that hung around his elbows as he leaned back into the iron railing.

"I have wanted to do this to you for so long." Heero whispered seconds before he leaned forward and took the long haired boy into his mouth.

:I've taken this step,

And we're intimate now and I am.

I am joining your world,

A formation of love and you shine.

Through me.

You're the depths of my own mind,

And you're the heights of my creation.

Wait for me, wait for me.

 

Alone but strong when you're in my sight,

Your love hit me like a stroke.

Take me with you.

Take me with you.:

"Oh god…." Duo choked out as fire raced up his spine. His hands moved to grip the iron bar behind him tightly, his knuckles going white. He kept his eyes open and locked on Heero, as he moved slowly up and down his hard length, excitement building in him quicker than he would have liked at the site.

As he felt teeth rake gently over a rather sensitive spot, his body shivered and he closed his eyes on a gasp. His head rose to the sky to feel the cool rain on his skin. It didn't help.

He felt Heero raise up his arms and twine them tightly around his hips pulling him forward forcibly. Duo was unable to help the small scream the left him as that move forced him even further into the brunettes mouth. Strength left him as he slumped forward, clutching tightly to Heero's wet shirt as he leaned over him.

The wet heat of Heero's mouth on him, causing violent shivers with every motion.

Even amidst the pleasure coursing through his veins at the moment, Duo could feel something else. All the despair, guilt, loneliness, pain and doubt was slipping away, being pushed from his body to be replaced by the love that Heero was offering him.

:Take me to that place ah,

Where I feel so safe aaah.

Into your light I dive.

Into your light.

Enter my mind.

Mermaid medium of light,

For the morning that comes.

For the orchid that grows,

Love me against all odds.

You defeated the doubt,

That was stuck inside me.:

"More … please…" Duo cried, his hands clenching ever tighter to Heero's shirt. His hips thrusting forward as much as they could in Heero's tight grip. He could feel something coiling tightly within his stomach. Waiting to break free and consume him.

There was nothing but pleasure now. No thoughts, his vision fading in and out and his voice starting to become hoarse from his pleading.

Heero moaned softly around him, pulling his hips even further to him. Pleased when Duo let out a broken cry, every part of his body tensing, cumming violently into the brunettes' hot mouth, before going completely limp in Heero's arms.

Take me to that place ah,

Where I feel so safe aaah.

Into your light I dive.

Into your light I dive.

Take me to that place ah,

Where I feel so safe aaah.

Into your light I dive.:

Heero smiled softly to himself as he pulled back, Duo sliding down to rest in his arms, panting roughly as he tried to get his breath back.

"It's not a matter of holding back from doing something you might not like right now. It's about doing things properly love." Heero whispered into Duo's ear, placing a soft kiss there as well.

Duo had no answer for the other as he curled further into the strong arms that held him right then. He was sleepy and he felt damn good.

Letting out a low chuckle, Heero scooped Duo up and made his way inside. He was fine waiting for the moment. But next time he would be sure to give Duo exactly what he was asking for.


	14. Chapter 14

For the second time in as many days, Duo opened his eyes to the strangest room he had ever seen. The sheer amount of black just confusing him. There had to be a reason for it all.

"About time you woke up." A silky voice purred into his right ear. That voice and the sudden sensation of a hot mouth fixing itself to his neck made his currents thoughts on room color fly right out the window. The mouth gently tracing trails of fire across his skin was much more interesting if he was honest with himself.

"You know one of these days I am going to carry you of to bed." Duo whispered, allowing his head to fall back further to grant more access for Heero.

"We shall see. Now I do believe it is time to get up and get some work done with the others." Heero said finally pulling away after a quick nip at the soft skin before him.

"But..."

"No but's we will have plenty of time later I promise. Like I said last night, I want to do things right this time." Heero said his blue eyes meeting and holding hazy violet.

After a few moments of silence, Duo sighed and gave into the other. He knew if he pushed if hard enough he would get his own way. But he also knew that afterwards Heero would be more that a little annoyed that he had lost control.

"Fine, but you owe me." Duo said.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm... tell you later. Just promise I can have what I ask for, when I ask for it." Duo said with a smirk that piratically screamed trouble if Heero agreed to this.

"As you wish" Heero promised with no hesitation at all in his voice.

"Your brave, He-chan." Duo purred.

"Behave now. Everyone is starting to wake up and my two guard dogs called to let me know that they are heading over with edible breakfast." Heero said.

"Alright I promise to behave... today." Duo swore.

Placing a last kiss on Duo's soft lips, Heero jumped up and through some clothing at the other.

"What's this?" Duo asked not recognizing the clothing in his hand.

"Something I saw a while back. I thought it would look good on you and bought it before I even realized it. Would you wear it for me today?" Heero asked with only a light tinge of red on his cheeks.

Duo simply smiled and shooed him out of the room so he could change. It made him happy to think that even while separated, Heero had thought about him, even for such a mundane reason.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Heero sighed as he sat down on the couch, waiting for the others to finish their respective morning rituals and join him. As he sat there in the living room hearing only the quite movements of the others in his home, he felt a wave of peace wash over him. For the first time in over two years he felt alive again. He hadn't realized just how much he had truly missed his friends.

Now he had all his friends back together with him. No one holding the past against him, no one blaming him.

And he had Duo now as well. Even after everything he had ever said and done to hurt the other boy, before, during and even after the war. Duo had still given him everything he was asking for. No hesitation to consider if he was making a mistake or if Heero would hurt him again. He just gave himself over completely.

He honestly couldn't ask for more, except for maybe Morello's head on a pike. For the first time in a long time he could fully admit that he was happy.

"Heero?"

Heero opened his eyes and lifted his head at the voice. At the site before him, he felt his breath catch in his throat.

Duo stood before him in the outfit he had bought the other. Low rise, black, flare jeans hugged long legs and lightly muscled thighs. A strip of pale, smooth skin between the jeans and a tight black tank top, practically begged to be touched. The black tank top hugging Duo's torso, while a dark violet silk over shirt, the same shade as Duo's eyes hung loose and flowing around him. To top it all off Duo's hair was out of it's customary braid. Today it was pulled up in a high ponytail, parts of it falling forward over his shoulder, the rest hanging down his back. The tips feathering around his thighs.

"How do I look?" Duo asked coming over and straddling Heero.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Heero whispered.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked.

"Nothing is wrong. For the first time in my life I am happy Duo." Heero said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and buried his face in the cloud of sweet smelling hair around them.

Duo was not sure what to say to that. So he simply tightened his arms around the short haired man,holding him as close as he could.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Tai asked walking in through the front door. Arms loaded with bags, Kyo following shortly behind the smaller man.

"No it's fine." Heero said, squeezing Duo once more before allowing him to get up from his current position. There was no point in getting to far into things right now. Later when he had plenty of time and privacy he would show Duo just how in love and happy he was because of the other.

"So what did you bring us?" Duo asked walking over and taking a few bags from the weighted down new comers.

"Something that will actually taste good for breakfast this morning. Now go away until it is all set out and the other three are here"

With those words Tai shooed Duo away and started placing things out on the table.

"We are awake we just wanted to give these two some privacy." Wufei said walking into the room. Trowa and Quatre trailing behind him. All of them not quite meeting Heero or Duo's eyes.

"Privacy?"

"We did not want to get in the middle of your conversation this morning. It wasn't our place."

"I see."

"Oh and Yuy, you might want to shut the balcony curtains if you two are out there again like last night." Wufei added.

"Wufei shush we were not going to say anything." Quatre said blushing brightly.

"Close the...? Oh god you guys saw everything?" Duo squeaked.

"Not everything, but enough." Trowa added with a smirk.

Tai and Kyo looked at the others confused as they started laughing at the two blushing ex-pilots. Deciding it was better to not even bother asking what was going on they just announced breakfast as being ready.

After breakfast was done everyone found a seat and took the papers that Quatre was handing out. Going over the information provided in the packets.

"So here is what we know so far about the information that Duo managed to decode for us. Heero this maybe hard for you to hear but there really is a military facility planning to start another war called the Drow, and is led by Morello. The information he had given us at the false mission a year ago... some of it was true. He was never a Preventer, simply infiltrated to learn about us. He used the mission to try and take out a few agents and nothing more. The whole time he really was the leader of the underground war faction. He may have lied to us about the facility at the time and it's location. But the rest was all accurate information." Quatre said sadly.

Heero said nothing as a familiar anger coursed through him at the blonds words.

"Now what makes things interesting is that the information I managed to access only gave us the groups name, the day they are going to launch an attack and that it will be on a Colony. Unfortunately we don't know which Colony it is going to be, nor do we know where the actual base is located. That is what we need you for, or rather what we needed a better hacker for. The coded file that came to us was just to much for me alone. The part we can't figure out, that really annoys me is that I don't know who coded the information to begin with, and who sent it to me." Duo said leaning back against Heero from his place on the floor next to the short haired boy.

"Wait it was sent directly to you?" Tai asked curiously.

"Yes, it came addressed to me specifically several months ago. I figured out the information we already have quickly enough, the rest though is beyond my ability. Thus Une hunted down every listed and a few unlisted hackers that she could find in order to receive some out side help if we could get it." Duo confirmed.

"Cole had a talented hacker listed that had gotten amazing results on everything he worked with. The hacker had been able to crack anything given to him with amazing speed and leaving little to no trace of himself afterwards. Une heard this and decided to see if Cole would be willing to lend his employee to us for the duration of this mission. At least long enough to get the information that we needed." Wufei said.

"Imagine our surprise when we found out you were the man we here to speak to." Trowa added.

"I think our friend Yuy was just as surprised as you guys were." Kyo said.

Silence reigned in the room at the ashamed look that floated across Heero's face.

"Don't think about that right now He-chan. We talked about this already right?" Duo said softly, while glaring at Kyo for his careless words.

"Sorry Yuy, that was thoughtless of me." Kyo said.

"Don't worry about it." Heero said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Duo glared at the other long haired man a moment longer before getting up and following after his upset love.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Guys I am so sorry, I didn't think before I spoke." Kyo said.

"Really? We couldn't tell." Wufei said dryly.

"Don't worry about it to much. Duo can take care of any damage control when it comes to Yuy." Trowa said softly, his green eyes intense as they looked at Kyo and Tai.

"Yea just give them a few moments, things will be fine. For now lets take a look at the status of the decoding program and Heero's computer. He showed me how to read it yesterday, they should be done with whatever they need to talk about by then" Quatre said.

Figuring it as a good way to stay out of trouble they all quickly agreed and made their way over to the computer still set up on the dining room table.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Duo walked into the kitchen silently, coming up behind Heero and wrapping his arms around the hunched over figure.

"Don't let what he said bother you. You may have run but you came back remember He-chan" Duo whispered into Heeros ear.

"That doesn't change the fact that I ran again... that I ran from you." Heero said turning around and wrapping his arms around Duo.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Your here with me now, that is all I care about. You love me right?"

Duo asked looking directly into the bluest eyes he could ever remember seeing in his life.

"More than anything."

"And your never going to leave me again right?"

"I wouldn't know how to."

"Then I don't want to hear anymore about it. If you really feel guilty about this than you can make it up to me."

"How?" Heero asked arching his eye brow.

"Show me everyday, for the rest of our lives just how much you love me." Duo answered simply.

"I think I can do that." Heero answered with a soft smile, lowering his head to kiss the braided boy. Before he could complete the action though they were interrupted by a loud cry of surprise.

"Heero! Duo! Get in here now!" Quatre yelled into the kitchen panic and worry filling his voice.

Duo and Heero looked at each other once more before breaking apart and racing out of the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

"Q, what's wrong?" Duo asked the moment he and Heero walked into the dinning room where the others were now crowded around Heero's laptop.

"I think you both should see this." Quatre said pointing to the screen. The look of horror on his face causing worry to worm it's way into them.

Coming around to face the computer to in order to see what the others could. Heero felt the blood drain from his face at the site of Merello's face on his computer.

"It seems to be some sort of video file he created. It is kind of hard to hear on the laptop. Do you have any other way of viewing this?" Wufei asked softly. He knew how Heero felt about the bastard, hell they all wanted the man to become a smear on the pavement, but Wufei didn't want to cause Heero to lash out at any of them right now.

Not saying a word to anyone else, Heero turned and headed into his study, coming out a few moments with several long wires. Walking into the living room he connected them to his TV and motioned for one of the others to bring his laptop over to him.

Wisely Duo was the only one brave enough to pick up the ex wing pilots laptop.

After a few moments of doing something the others couldn't see, Heero flipped the TV on, and everyone was greeted to a much larger version of the video play on his laptop. Everyone moved to stand in the living room as Heero restarted the video and turned the volume up to a point were they could all here it.

"Greeting's Yuy. I knew that given enough time someone would find you and get this code to you. So if your watching this I guess that means your a little over half way done with it. I know your probably asking yourself why I am telling you this right? Simple, because I feel like it. I was unable to find you myself, so I figured I would send you an invitation to my humble home. I knew that little whore would be able to hunt you down if no one else could. Tell the long haired slut hello for me. I know he survived the wounds I gave him. Yes I am the one that did that to him, the little blond was my work to.

Anyways back to the invite before I let myself get to carried away. I would like to invite you to join my little group of friends. Maybe be my right hand man...or something a little closer. The work you did in the war and later in the Preventer's was amazing, I could always use another killer like you. Everything you did was like a work of art. It was just as beautiful as you, yourself.

I know the other former pilots are probably watching this as well, but that doesn't matter right now. I may have given you everything you need to find me, but it still won't mean you all can stop what I have planned.

Sadly I must end this here for now. Don't worry Heero, you almost have everything worked out. Keep on breaking the code and you'll know where to find me without a problem. Just do me one tiny favor, bring the little slut with you when you come. I need to finish what I started with him from last time. We were interrupted to soon, or it would have been a corpse you came in to find in that room. I have to finish punishing him for taking all of you attention away from me.

Bye bye now Heero. Find me soon."

As the video clicked off and lines of code took it's place on the screen the other found themselves unable to speak. Had Morello gone insane?

"Hee-chan?" Duo asked softly, stepping closer to the brunette boy. Raising his hands to embrace the other he paused, unsure if he should. He had been hit more than enough times early on in getting to know Heero, could still remember every punch he took. He would honestly rather not deal with that right now, but... screw it. If it made that one he loved feel better, he could take a few hits. Allowing his arms to encircle Heero's neck, he was a little surprised when nothing painful happened.

No lashing out, no yelling but no return embrace either.

"Well I guess that answers who sent the damn thing to us." Wufei said.

"I wonder how he knew we would find you?" Quatre asked, trying to figure out a way to avoid the explosion he knew was coming.

"Yuy...?" Trowa asked glancing at the still and silent man.

"I'll kill him." Heero rasped, finally responding. Bringing his arms up he pulled Duo roughly closer.

"Hee-chan it's all right."

"No it's not. That scum just admitted to being the one that hurt you and Quatre. Called you a slut and a whore. He just told me he wanted to finish hurting you. I won't let him. I will kill the bastard first." Heero snarled.

The others quickly backed away from the fight that was starting between the two ex pilots.

Pulling out of the other man's arms, Duo glared up into furious blue eyes.

"I can take care of myself Heero. I have always taken care of myself. It doesn't matter what he says or how badly he insults me. He wants to kill me? I would like to see him try." Duo snapped. Not caring that his last words simply made Heero that much more angry.

"Guys let's go onto the patio." Quatre whispered. The other four quickly followed the small blond out, none of them wanting to caught in the cross fire of the fight that was brewing.

Trowa wisely pulled the curtains as far closed as he could before stepping out and closing the door behind him. He didn't want to see or hear whatever was going to happen between those two.

Once outside they tried not to listen to the faint unintelligible words being yelled.

"You think they will be alright?" Tai asked leaning against the railing and looking the others.

"They should be fine. Fights between those two don't last long." Quatre said trying to put the others mind at ease.

"Yeah that's because Yuy knocks the idiot out cold and does what he wants to anyways." Wufei muttered.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"Yuy and Maxwell are two of the most stubborn, pig headed people I know. Neither one is going to back down and let the other have their own way. They have always fought like cats and dogs, I doubt this will be any exception." Wufei said with a sigh.

"But they are in a relationship now. Won't that make them a little easier on things?" Tai asked.

"Not likely. It might make them fight more." Trowa threw in.

"Why?"

"Ever heard of make up sex?"

"Oh, I see. But for something like this? I mean I can understand why Yuy is upset, if someone had called Tai a slut and a whore, I would be more than a little upset myself. But what does Duo have to be pissed off about?" Kyo asked.

"First Duo is a very strong minded individual. It's the only reason he stuck by Heero so long when we couldn't. He has always taken the hard road through life, never backs down from a challenge. He may does not care what Morello said about him cause he doesn't have a pride issue. As long as he knows it's not true' and that we know it's not true that is all that matters to him. He will take any attack you throw at him and just keep smiling through it all." Quatre said.

"OK, but that doesn't explain why he is so angry now." Kyo said.

"Morello challenged Duo for Heero's affections. He may not care about what you do to him, but he won't let anyone take away what is his. Won't let anyone even touch it. Unfortunately Heero is the same way." Trowa said quietly.

"Oh."

"So I guess we just let them duke it out huh?"

"Unless you feel like eating through a straw, that would be the best idea." Wufei said.

Tai and Kyo paled a bit and quickly decide it was time to pick a better subject to discuss while killing time. Duo and Heero where on their own for now.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Heero please, just listen to me. I don't care what that man thinks. We have both done things we are not proud of in our past. But you and I both know I have never whored myself out. You know I am none of the things he called me, so let it go." Duo pleaded. He didn't want to go through this right now. Did Heero honestly care that much about what people thought of Duo? To be honest, the long haired boy was more pissed about Morello's comments regarding Heero as a killer.

"I will not let that bastard treat you like that. He almost killed you once, now he wants to finish it off?" Heero growled.

"Get off it! Do you think it was any easier for me to sit there and listen to him say he valued you as a killer? That he wanted you by his side? He insulted me because he was jealous of how close I was to you." Duo snarled back.

"I am a killer Duo, nothing will ever change that." Heero said suddenly subdued.

"No, your not, Heero. Nothing he said about us was the truth. Please just let it go for now. If you want to take your pound of flesh then by all means hunt the bastard down and do so. I will be by your side the whole time. But do it with a clear head, don't let him goad you into making a mistake and getting hurt or caught." Duo said suddenly tired. He had never hated someone so much as he hated Morello. Come to think of it hate may be to weak of a word at the moment. Honestly couldn't he and Heero be happy? After all the pain the man had caused the first time around, did he have to go out of his way to hurt them further?

"For now. But I will be the one to take him out." Heero said softly, relenting only a bit as he saw how upset Duo really was. He didn't mean to get so upset, obviously that being what Morello wanted, but he hadn't been able to help it. He was furious that any one would say such filthy things about his Duo. Not to mention that he was a little out of sorts over the whole killer comments. He had always had trouble getting over the death of so many at his hands.

"No one will stop you I promise. But for now just cool off and work with us to help us find the prick." Duo said wrapping his arms around the short haired boy's neck and laying his head on the strong chest before him. Inhaling deeply Duo found himself comforted and slightly excited by the faint scent of rain that clung to Heero. Who needed to argue right now anyways, Duo thought, deciding to change the subject.

"You smell good." Duo purred.

"What?" Heero asked suddenly confused. Hadn't they just been having a fight? OK so maybe not a fight so much as a tiff. But still what had brought on that comment?

"Your scent, you smell like a rainstorm. Like last night almost."

Heero felt himself blush at those words. He would never be able to think of rainstorms the same way after last night's actions, that was for sure.

Pulling back slightly, Heero looked down into the violet eyes in front of him.

"Duo?"

"I don't want to fight with you any more. So I will just make you forget what that man said." Duo whispered, leaning up to touch his lips to Heero's.

Heero could find no fault in that way of thinking and no problem with Duo trying to make him feel better like this. Maybe if he was lucky, Duo would even return the favor from last night. Heero felt himself shiver at the thought of that. He had wanted to be inside that beautiful mouth for a very long time.

"Oh? What were you just thinking?" Duo asked, feeling the other tremble against his body.

"Nothing."

"Come now Hee-chan, after everything you did to me last night, and said to me the night before that, you become shy now? Tell me what's going through that filthy mind of yours. Maybe I can make some of those thoughts become an act?" Duo growled, licking the pale neck offered to him.

Duo had hardly finished the words before he found himself pushed roughly against the dining room wall behind them. Hands removed from around the others neck and pinned to the wall above his head. Blue eyes burned into his own as Heero used his body to hold him firmly in place.

"You have no idea just how filthy my mind is Duo." Heero growled nipping at a delicate ear.

"So why don't you enlighten me. Tell me what you were thinking of a moment ago." Duo purred. Oh he liked this forceful side of the ex-wing pilot.

"Suck me."

"What?"

"I said suck me. You wanted to know what I was thinking right? That was it, I want you to do to me now, what I did to you last night. I want you on your knees, with me in that sinful little mouth of yours." Heero hissed, grinding his hips against Duo's, enjoying the breathy gasp that left those red lips.

"Now?" Duo groaned. Tasting Heero like that sounded like a wonderful idea to him right about now. Feeling the grip on his wrist loosen somewhat, Duo leaned forward, kissing Heero deeply once more.

"Now Duo." Heero said, his eyes darkening to almost black as the lust welled up inside of him.

"Whatever you tow are planning on doing, stop right there." Cut a loud voice, breaking them from the little world they had found themselves in. Turning their heads slowly to look at the other three ex pilots and Heero's to current co workers, they felt a slight blush brighten both their faces.

"Sure you guys don't want to stay outside for a bit longer?" Duo asked. He might be a bit embarrassed about his friends seeing them like this... again, but that didn't mean he wanted to stop yet.

"Nope we like it in here better." Kyo said throwing himself onto the couch, pulling Tai down with him.

"Later Duo, we will continue this later. Don't think your going to escape from me that easily. I will have you on your knees yet." Heero purred in a low voice, just loud enough for Duo to hear before he pulled back from the other. Ignoring the lust still lingering in those violet eyes, and the amusement in the faces of the other five, now in his living room, Heero made his way into the bathroom slamming the door quickly behind him.

"I hate you all." Duo pouted as he sat on the floor in front of the entertainment center once more. Knees pulled up to his chest. Stupid Heero, hogging the damn bathroom right now. What about him?

"You know you love us Maxwell." Wufei said, glad to see that his two friends hadn't killed each other. Though he hadn't expected to walk in on them like that. At least not again so soon, after last night.

"Just you wait until you all want some alone time. You won't know what hit you." Duo said, closing his eyes and focusing on making the problem he found himself with, go away. Visions of different ways he could take out some vengeance on his evil, cock blocking friends should do the trick nicely, he thought.


	16. Chapter 16

"Duo, wake your ass up."

Duo's violet snapped open in sudden alertness as he registered the loud words in his ears and the feeling of weightlessness as he fell off of the couch he had fallen asleep on at one point during the day.

"Ow, dammit Chang." Duo muttered as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees in front of the couch.

"That's what you get for falling asleep while the rest of us work." Wufei smirked.

"That was kind of mean. It's not like we are doing anything other than taking turns checking on the status of the program." Tai said, unexpectedly coming to the long haired boys defense. It was true, they didn't really have much they could do without the needed information on the laptop. So they had just decided to hang around Heero's place, listening to music and talking. At one point Duo had fallen asleep, sprawled out on the couch and no one had really wanted to wake the silent boy. Though that could have been because of Heero glaring at anyone that got near. After a few hours though, Wufei had been unable to resist any longer.

"Thank you Tai." Duo said as he continued to kneel where he was. He hated falling asleep around other people like that. He knew from experience that the wakes up weren't always that nice. He supposed he should be grateful for a somewhat easy wake up call if nothing else.

"This doesn't count Duo." 1Heero said interrupting the conversation around them. The others fell silent at his words, staring at Duo how looked at Heero in confusion for a moment.

Curiosity crossing their faces as Duo looked down at himself and back at Heero, before blushing a bright vivid red as he remebered the brunette's earlier words of getting Duo on his knees.

"I know that, bastard." Duo squeaked, before scrambling to his feet quickly, not looking at the smirking, blue eyed boy.

"What did we miss?" Kyo stage whispered to the others.

"Mind your own business." Duo snapped while making his way over to the computer. He had decided that the others wouldn't have waken him up if it wasn't his turn.

The others laughed at his reaction. Amused that the former god of death could blush so well.

Grumbling Duo checked on everything and upon finding no major change in the data, came and sat back down next to Heero. Pointedly ignoring the short haired brunette at his side.

He had been rather cranky since the others had interrupted what he had thought was going to be a rather... intense...experience, between he and Heero. The bastard hadn't made things any better when he had walked out of the bathroom some minutes later, looking completely fine with being interrupted only moments before. I mean come on that just wasn't right, even now, Duo could still feel that burning heat inside of him. Just waiting to overwhelm him completely at the slightest provocation.

Unfortunately for him all Heero had to do was breath in order to get him in the mood. Sexy bastard. It just wasn't fair, thus ignoring the other was really his only option right now.

"Oh Duo stop pouting. We were just teasing you." Quatre said smiling gently at his friend.

Making the mistake of looking into those cute and innocent blue eyes, Duo felt his anger begin to slip away. He knew he never should have helped the blond perfect that damn look.

"Just give me a few minutes to wake up." Duo sighed. There really was no point in being mad at the others still.

"That's fine. Actually we woke you for a different reason." Tai said.

"Oh?"

"Well we decided as cool as Yuy's place is. We are all feeling a bit crowded and somewhat bored just waiting around. We thought going to Premiers for some dinner and dancing might make us all feel a bit better." Kyo said.

"Is it safe to leave things the way they are?" Duo asked, his eye looking to the open laptop on the table.

"I can set it so that I get an alert on my cell if anything changes with it, if you want." Heero said.

"Then it's fine by me."

Once the decision had been made Tai and Kyo left, saying they would meet up with the others in an hour or so, leaving the ex pilots to get themself's ready.

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei headed off into the room they shared, leaving Duo and Heero alone in the living room.

"What's wrong Duo?"

"Nothing, let's get ready to go." Duo said getting up quickly and dashing of to the strange black room he had been staying in. Only a moment after entering the room he found him self pressed to a wall for the second time that day, by Heero.

"Don't lie to me Duo. You've been acting cold to me ever since the others interrupted us earlier. What the hell did I do?" Heero asked, anxious blue eyes holding violet ones in place.

"Why should it matter? It's not like you minded being stopped this morning." Duo muttered. He knew better than to try and get away from the hold Heero had on him. Might as well just tell him and get it over with.

"Didn't mind? What the hell gave you that idea?"Heero asked honestly confused over Duo's way of thinking.

"Heero you acted perfectly fine when you joined us again. As if what we had just been doing hadn't happened. Hell you wouldn't even sit near me the rest of the morning, much less touch me." Duo said finally looking away from those beautiful blue eyes.

"You think I wasn't affected? Does this feel like I wasn't affected?" Heero growled. Quickly bringing one of Duo's captured hands down, Heero placed it against the hard flesh pushing against his jeans. Unable to control the small thrust of his hips against that hand.

"Real unaffected huh? So much so that I had to get myself off in the damn bathroom, with all of my friends in the living room mind you, before being able to join you all. So unaffected that I couldn't let my self touch you or I would have had you right there where the others could see. Why the hell do you think I let you sleep for so long?" Heero rasped. How could Duo ever think that he hadn't felt anything before?

"Oh."

"Yes oh. Unfortunately you agreed with the plans of every one else and now we have to go out."

"But I thought..."

"Just shut up for a moment Duo. I hadn't agreed to go with them tonight before you woke up. I had hoped that you wouldn't want to go with them either." Heero said.

"I'm sorry Heero"

"Nothing to be done about it now. So for now we are going to go out and have a good time." Smirking Heero leaned down, brushing his lips gently against Duo's ear. Tracing the outer shell with his tongue, he allowed his body to rub slowly against Duo's

"Heero?" Duo gasped.

"We may have to go out with the others, but I think I will make everything crystal clear , all night, just how affected I am by you. After all we wouldn't want you to think I wasn't interested or anything like that now would we." Heero growled into that same ear.

Duo could only offer a small whimper at the thought of what Heero may have planned for him for the evening. He had a feeling this would be one of the rare lessons he actually learned from. He would definitely think twice before doubting Heero again.


	17. Chapter 17

Sitting at Premiers almost two hours later, Heero sat in one of the velvety booths across from Duo, trying not to laugh at situation the other boy, had managed to get himself into..

The group had chosen a booth secluded as possible from the rest of them club, set back out of the way, far from surrounding ears and eyes, just in case they had decided to talk about the mission that they were still on. The table above was bare except for a few half empty glasses tinted a deep red from the long red table cloth that fell all the way to the floor

Duo sat in the booth, Kyo on his right side, leaning against the railing , Tai on the left side, one leg stretched out into the aisle at his side . Both refusing to let the braided boy leave for any reason, after he had tried to bolt thirty minutes ago. Now he sat between the two , pouting and unable to move, while glaring death at them both.

The other three ex pilots had vanished somewhere in the dance floor below about 15 minutes ago. Leaving Duo with no protection from the these three.

"Dammit guys I told you I won't leave. I had just wanted a breather before that is all, I promise." Duo sulked.

"After saying you wanted to leave the moment you walked in, I am sure you'll understand if we don't believe you." Tai said.

"Besides if you had just wanted a breather, you wouldn't have tried to be all stealthy and take Yuy with you." Kyo added dryly.

Heero almost choked on his laughter at the pure hatred in that violet gaze being directed at the smirking couple.

"What the hell is so damn funny? You could help me out you know!" Duo snarled, turning on the short haired brunette before him.

""Your reactions are what I find so amusing. You got your self into this, I mean you did agree to come out with them tonight. Besides, do you really want me to help you?" Heero asked lazily, resting his chin in his right hand, eye brow arching.

"No" Duo said quickly, remembering the words spoken in the brunettes room only to clearly. God only knows what Heero may do to him in the pursuit of helping.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind in the least." Heero said.

"I bet you wouldn't." Duo muttered, deciding in may be better to shut his mouth and pout in silence before he really got himself in trouble.

Heero just continued to smile at the other mans discomfort. This was actually turning out to be more fun than he had planned on for tonight. Granted he still planned on teasing Duo as soon as he found the opening to do so. But watching the other man get angry one moment then all subdued the next was rather entertaining to Heero. Or it could just be the fact that Duo looked stunning when he was angry. Either way Heero found himself having a good time.

"So Duo, since you are now our prisoner, we have a few questions for you." Tai said smoothly, sliding his arm around the braided mans shoulders.

Heero narrowed his eyes slightly at the touch but decided to say nothing... yet. He had known long ago he was a possessive bastard, and just the thought of another touching his Duo made a flame start to rage deep inside of him. Actually seeing it was already making him start to walk a very fine line. It didn't matter that the touch was completely innocent. For now he had to just keep reminding himself it was Tai, and it meant nothing, as he was pretty sure Duo would get upset if he lashed out at the blonde.

"Oh?" Duo asked cautiously. He so did not like the look in those hazel eyes.

"Yes. Tell us about our dear friend Yuy here. You got any dirt on him? Anything would be great." Kyo said

"Dirt?" Duo asked dumbly turning his face to the green eyed man.

"Well mister perfect over there never makes a mistake at work. He is always organized and orderly not a hair out of place... no take that back. Hair is always out of place. But the rest is just all so damn... perfect. So tell us something good. You used to live with him and the others told us you were his best friend. So out of everyone you should know the most about him" Kyo said, wrapping his arm around the boy as well.

Heero's blue eyes took on a dangerous gleam. If they didn't remove those arms soon Heero was going to detach them from their owners. Not to mention the stupid question they were asking Duo. Actually no wait... not so stupid question. Duo knew more about him than anyone, and did indeed have a rather embarrassing story to tell. He wouldn't really tell them anything would he? Who the hell was he kidding, of course he would.

"We need blackmail man. Something to ruffle his feathers ya know? Give us something good and we may even let you go for the night." Tai said.

"Well... you see I...ngh!" Duo began only to choke as he felt a sudden heavy pressure between his legs. Wide violet eyes flickered briefly to narrowed blue, reading the warning in them.

"Hee-chan?" Duo asked in a strangled voice.

"Don't let me stop you." Heero growled, blue eyes blazing. Not only did he have to sit here and watch his friends paw at the man he loved. But now his Duo was going to tell embarrassing things about him to said men. This just wouldn't do now, would it? Increasing the pressure of his foot, he rocked it gently against Duo.

"Nhg..." Duo whimpered. His wide eyes staring at Heero.

"Duo you alright?" Kyo asked leaning in a bit closer to the braided man.

"Fine." Duo squeaked, as the pressure increased further. Laying his head down on the table, he slid his hands underneath the table, grasping Heero's bare foot, pressing it tighter to him. At the moment it didn't matter how Heero had gotten his boots off, or that he had Tai and Kyo on either said of him.

"Duo are you sure your alright? You look a little flushed all of a sudden." Tai asked, pulling Duo's face up to look at him. He was slightly surprised by the light flush across his cheeks and the little, breathy, pants leaving his lips. His violet eyes darkened almost to black, and a feverish light glowing in them. Looking at Duo, Tai felt a slight stir of arousal in him from the site. He was definitely one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. Hell he had three of the best looking men sitting with him at this very table right now.

Heero glanced once at Tai and felt an icy rage grip him tightly by the throat and not let go.

"Why don't you guys leave us on our own for a bit. I would like to talk with Duo alone for a little while." Heero growled to Tai and Kyo, returning his eyes to Duo, if he continued to look at the blond he would be over this table trying to kill him in a heartbeat. It was past time for the couple to leave now, no one got to see how fuckable his Duo looked when aroused. That was for him alone.

"But..."

"That wasn't a request Tai. Leave. Now." Heero growled, finally turning his burning blue eyes away from a lightly panting Duo and back to the two men that were still touching what was his. Under that chill of that glare, Tai got up quickly enough, but Kyo remained in place on the far side of Duo. Unable to leave as long as Duo remained sitting.

"Um Duo, you need to move." Kyo said nervously. He had never seen Yuy like this before. To be honest it was kind of scaring him. Where had the laughing brunette for only moments before gone to?

"Not, ah... happening." Duo almost whimpered. His body trembling slightly, just enough for Heero to see the effect that he was having on the boy. But not enough for the other two to notice it yet.

"Move your ass. I don't want to crawl under the table." Kyo said.

When Duo blushed bright at those words, Kyo frowned in thought for a moment. Smirking as something seemed to click in his mind, he lowered his hands quickly to the long red table cloth. Beginning to pull it up to check underneath and confirm his thoughts, he jumped when Heero slammed his hand down on top of it.

"Climb out over the back." Heero growled. Turning the full force of his glare on the green eyed man in front of him.

Kyo quickly did as he was told, he and Tai bolting down the walk way to hit the stairs and get away from the two still left at the table.

"Hee-chan what the hell are you doing?" Duo gasped as he found himself, finally, somewhat alone with the brunette. His hands still underneath the table grasping Heero's bare foot, trying unsuccessfully, to move it away from him. He may love being touched by the brunette and didn't really have a problem with showing his love and affection for the other. But the last thing he needed was to have to get up and make his way through a crowded club with either a hard on or a wet spot at the front of his jeans.

"Teaching you a lesson."

"But I... ung I didn't do anything."

"You let them touch you. You were going to tell them something that was between only the two of us. But worst of all your attention wondered away from me. Didn't you promise me something recently? I would think that your forgetfulness would call for a punishment don't you?" Heero purred. His anger quickly burning itself out, now that the other two had left. He was amazed that even after being separated from Duo for so long he still considered the braided boy as his. He knew he balanced the fine line of obsession with his need to be the sole focus of Duo's world. But strangely he couldn't bring himself to care that much about it.

"Trust me Hee-koi, you have not lost my attention even once since I found you again." Duo said as he finally managed to get Heero's foot away from him, he found himself unable to hide the small sigh of relief that escaped his mouth. As soon as the sound left his lips though, his violet eyes filled with worry and looked up into beautiful blue once more, hoping Heero wouldn't mistake his sigh for something else.

"So you dislike my touch that much then?" Heero asked, a strange gleam entering his eyes as he stared at Duo.

"No! I love your touch, you know that. I just..." Duo trailed off at the laughter he could see in those eyes now. Oh no, he should really learn to keep his damn mouth shut.

Heero flashed his teeth in a predatory smirk.

"So you love my touch then?" Heero purred, moving quicker than Duo expected him to, and over into the braided mans side of the booth. Heero wrapped his arm around the shorter boys shoulders. His finger tips trailing light, feathery touches across Duo's slender neck, the brunettes breath ghosting warmly across his ear and cheek, making Duo shiver, as hot lips brushed his ear.

"J-jerk. That's not very fair." Duo whimpered. He was fighting a losing battler now and he damn well knew it. It was one thing to be able to move one single part of Heero off of him, but removing Heero himself was just something he didn't have enough physical strength or will power to do. Maybe walking out of here hard may not be so bad. At least he had Heero wrapped around him.

"Jerk? Now I don't think that was very nice Duo. Especially as I was thinking that we had been here long enough, and was just about to ask if you would like to go home with me. But if you think I am a jerk, then maybe we should stay a bit longer and I could try to make it up to you. Maybe with a dance or something?" Heero breathed in the others ear. Delighted at the strong shudder that passed through the violet eyed boy and the slight breathy moan that left those beautiful, parted lips.

"Did I say jerk? No I am sure you heard that wrong. Home sounds like a wonderful idea to me." Duo remanded eagerly.

"No, no, you called me a jerk, I know I heard you right. I think an apology is in order first."

"I am so sorry. I meant that your such a loving and considerate boyfriend."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"I said kiss me. It's not a proper apology without a kiss right?"

"I really don't think that is a good idea in here Hee-chan."

"Oh? Then I guess we shall just have to stay here a bit longer." Heero said unwrapping his arm from the slender boy and leaning back away from him.

Duo felt the brunette pull away and decided his dignity could go to hell. If all he had to do was give Heero a kiss so they could leave and go home, then he could have it. Anything would be better than being teased for who knew how long tonight while having to stay here.

Lunging quickly across the small space that separated them, Duo wrapped one arm tightly around Heero's neck, the other coming up a bit higher, allowing his fingers to twine tightly in the short silken mess that was Heero's hair.

"Your such a tease." Duo whispered, before crushing his lips to Heero's. His eyes sliding shut only a moment after their lips touched.

Heero made a pleased sound, before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him tighter against himself. He knew he would never be able to get enough of the taste and feel of the boy in his arms right now. No matter how long they had together it would never be enough for him. Letting his tongue out to trace roughly at soft, silken, red, lips. Heero let out an almost inaudible groan himself, as he was quickly granted access to the warm recess beyond immediately. Grasping Duo's braid he pulled gently, only mildly surprised at the sudden ragged gasp it triggered. Putting this reaction in the back of his mind for later use, he proceeded to deepen the kiss, nearly raping Duo's mouth as he forced the other mans head back a bit further, wanting more.

Duo let out a small whimper, helpless in the waves of pleasure he was drowning in at the moment. A shudder working through his body, as Heero's hands went down and slipped under his shirt. Nails scratching lightly at the tender skin of his sides, as they skimmed up towards his chest. Duo was unable to hold in the cry that left him, as slender fingers brushed lightly over sensitive nipples.

Pulling back some Heero looked down into lust glazed violet orbs.

"I think now is a good time to head home." Heero whispered in a voice rough with arousal. If he let things go on any longer as they were, everyone in this establishment would be getting a show they hadn't planned on for the night. That thought is what gave him the strength to pull away from the gorgeous creature in his arms. He would go insane if anyone else laid their eyes on Duo in such a state.

Getting out of the booth, Heero turned and offered a hand to the long haired man, pulling him close to his side as he stood. Ignoring everyone else around them, Heero led the way down the stairs and towards the door.

"What about the others?" Duo asked, able to think a bit clearer than a moment ago.

"They are a smart group, they will figure it out I am sure. Right now I have two promises to keep."

Heero growled as they walked.

"Oh?"

"I promised you two things earlier didn't I?"

"I only remember one."

"After we were so rudely interrupted earlier today. I believe I promised to continue from where we left of later. It's later Duo." Heero purred as they stepped out of the warm building and into the slightly cooler night air.

Duo bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood as he felt hims body flush with heat once more despite the cool air, at Heero's words.

"I also promised to have you on your knees by the end of the day. I think it's time I kept my promises don't you?"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Quatre sank into the empty booth tiredly, grasping his glass and downing what was left of his earlier drink. He loved having Trowa and Wufei as his lovers, but they sometimes just had to much energy for him to keep up. Dancing was one of those things on the list of activities Quatre had trouble with. Oh sure put him in a ball room and he could go all night, but clubbing? Oh hell no. Turning to look down on the dance floor, he smiled to himself as he saw his two taller loves dancing with each other. He didn't feel left out in the slightest, knowing that if he asked they would both be up here with him. But every now and then some breathing room was good. Looking around he wondered where the other four had went.

"Thank god it's safe to come back." Tai said as he slid into the both across from the smaller blond.

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked.

"Yuy and Duo were being all scary about an hour ago. Yuy chased us off so they could be alone."

"I see. So were is Kyo?"

"Getting us more drinks. I think Yuy almost gave him a heart attack. Speaking of I wonder were they went to?" Tai asked looking around.

Quatre turned his head trying to find his missing friends, when a blinking red light on the table caught his eye. Picking up Heero's small cell phone, his lips parted with a gasp, and what little color he had drained.

"Tai get Kyo. I will grab Trowa and Wufei, we need to get back to Yuy's place. Keep on eye out for Duo and Heero as well." Quatre said, standing quickly and throwing some cash on the table.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"The code has been cracked." Quatre said showing the red flashing light on the phone. The signal that all the information they had been waiting on was sitting unlocked on Yuy's coffee table.


	18. Chapter 18

"What is it with you and pressing me up against walls?" Duo moaned as Heero finally released his lips. They had gotten back to Heero's place with no problems, but before Duo could snag the keys and unlock the door he had found himself shoved into the wall for the second time that day. Heero's lips quickly crushing down on his, body pressed tightly between the white wall behind him and the firm muscled form in front of him. Not that he was complaining mind you.

"It gives you no where to run to."

"Well right now the only place I want to run to is inside so I can have you all to myself. Not let your nosy neighbor there, get her jollies by watching us." Duo smirked. Quickly taking the keys, unlocking the front door and slipping inside, as Heero actually turned to look for said neighbor. Seeing that he had been tricked, Heero rushed after the long haired man.

"Now see coming inside just a few feet wasn't so bad now was it?" Duo asked as he latched onto the taller male quickly.

"Yes it was."

"What? It was only like three feet."

"But I was having fun where I was." Heero said simply before pulling Duo back into another kiss.

After a few moments of reducing Duo back into a puddle of melted goo, Heero pulled away. Panting lightly for breath as he looked down into sparkling amethyst gems.

"I would really rather we have no interruptions or witnesses for what I am going to do to you tonight. So why don't you move that sexy little ass of yours into the bed room, I will be right behind you" Heero purred into Duo's ear before releasing him and heading quickly over to the sound system.

Duo nodded feeling a bit shaky in the knees after that last kiss, damn but Heero was a really good kisser. Scratch that Heero was just good with his mouth period, last night had proved that much.

"You and your music." Duo said softly as he reached the room he had been staying in over the last few nights. Hearing the soft opening notes of Apocalyptica, he smiled to himself. Though upon finding no light switch inside the room he became rather confused. Now he had no problem with being in the dark normally. None of the former pilots did, after all most of their missions both during the war and now, were done under the cover and safety provided by the night shadows. But he had been hoping to see everything they did tonight, not have their actions shrouded in darkness. He wanted to see every little emotion that graced Heero's face tonight, to see all of the beautiful body that he had not yet seen. Duo wouldn't even be able to see by moonlight with those damn blackout drapes drawn either.

"Hee-chan? Why is there no light in here? Having a solid black room wasn't odd enough? You had to remove all ability to see as well?"

"Take 4 steps straight forward, stop and turn to face the doorway." Heero said from right behind the long haired man.

"Silent bastard!" Duo gasped spinning around quickly, not having heard the other come up behind him. There was no questioning the fact that Heero had not lost his ability in stealth.

" I know."

Grumbling under his breath, Duo finally did as Heero had asked, moving into the room and turning to face the brunette curiously.

"Well?"

Duo remained watching expectantly as Heero moved into the room, closing and locking the door quickly behind him.

"Lights"

As soon as the word left Heero, Duo gasped as hundreds of softly glowing little lights lit up around the dark room.

"It's like I am back in space." Duo breathed as he spun around looking into the artificial stars.

The walls, ceiling and even the floor held tiny pin pricks of soft white light. The bedding and furniture in the room glowed softly as well ,though, these seemed to hold more of a reflective surface rather than lights.

"Do you like it? I remember how much we both loved being in outer space, I figured this would make a suitable substitute, or at least a temporary one anyways." Heero said. He loved this room more than any other he had done. Not just because he was proud of how it turned out, but rather that it was a peaceful relaxing place to be. At times it had reminded him of his beloved Duo, and while that had pained him every once In a while, he had also welcomed most of the thoughts that came to mind in this room.

"It's beautiful Heero. It must have taken you a long time to do this."

"I just finished it a few months ago actually. It wasn't like I had anything else planned with my free time anyways. I preferred being by myself, it seemed appropriate for me." Heero said softly, using every bit of resolve he had to meet those fiery violet eyes.

At that Duo turned back to Heero, walking slowly towards him in the dim room.

"I swear Heero Yuy if you ever leave me like that again, I will happily revive Shinigami and hunt you down." Duo said softly, pressing up to the taller male once more.

"And when you catch me?"

"Lets just say that I have a very nice pair of hand cuffs fashioned from DeathScythe's armor and I am sure some other spare bits of scrap. I think manacles and a collar would look amazing on you. I am pretty sure that any punishment I dole out will be better than anything you could do to yourself."

"You'd look pretty damn hot your self in some of those." Heero purred, before suddenly pushing Duo backwards and downwards onto the bed behind them. Quickly following him down, sliding along the firm body beneath his own and delighting in the feel of it.

"Why Hee-chan, if I didn't know any better I would think you were serious about wanting to put a collar on me."

"Duo if I could I would love to say fuck the collar and just let me brand you. I don't want anyone else to so much as look at you... ever. I know that it isn't a very healthy way for me to think about you, but I can't really help it. Your mine, all of you, and I want everyone to know it. To know that if they even think about trying to touch you, or tempt you away from me. I will show them exactly what hell is like." Heero whispered into Duo's ear. A little uncomfortable with admitting this to the other man. Even he thought it was a bit much at times, just how strongly he felt for the long haired man.

Placing one slender hand against the strong chest before him, Duo pushed Heero back far enough to meet those burning blue eyes.

"You really mean that don't you?"

"That I don't want to share you with any one else? Of course."

"I wonder why I didn't see it sooner?"

"See what?"

"Your deviant side. You want to own me completely don't you? You want to be the sole focus of my entire world, to own of every little piece of me that I can give you, and take what I can not offer willingly. You don't want me to be aware of anyone but you." Duo whispered staring in wonder at the brunette above him. His words were confirmed as he watched them cause flashes of fire to burn hotter in those beautiful blue eyes.

"That is exactly what I want. But I won't ask that of you, it wouldn't be fair." Heero hissed as he leaned down to place his lips at Duo's throat. His even white teeth nipping lightly against that soft sensitive skin.

"Why not?" Duo panted slightly as he leaned his head back further to enjoy the feelings that Heero was causing. He had never realized his collar bone was that sensitive.

"Because I know it isn't right to think that you own another being. Plus I don't want you to come to hate or resent me for wanting something like that. Having you love me is more than enough, it is more than I ever thought to have." Heero said softly against skin. Hands quickly undoing Duo's buttons and removing his shirt. Once his hands had access to the firm chest beneath he quickly brought them up to stroke softly along the ribs and abdomen. Oh he had wanted to touch Duo like this for so long, it took every ounce of will power and former training he had not to rush into things right now.

"Heero look at me."

Stopping his ministrations and looking up into soft, loving eyes, stunned him for a moment. To be honest even though Duo had not run screaming when Heero admitted just how much he wanted the other. Heero had still been expecting to find some sort of... something, disgust maybe, in those eyes. Or maybe for Duo to throw him off and put an end to what they were doing at least.

"When I tell you I love you, I mean I love all of you. Not just the parts I like. Don't be scared to tell me everything Heero. We lived through a war while we were nothing more than children, I know we didn't escape that completely normal. Both of us have a view on life that would terrify others to know. To be honest I knew a long time ago, when we were just friends that you were possessive of me. Even the other night when you finally told me why you left, I should have picked up on it then." Duo said.

"That doesn't matter Duo. It is not something I will ask you for. I have no right to do so."

"What if I told you I didn't mind? "

"What?"

"What if I said I don't mind being owned by you? You need someone to protect and care for, someone to entrust everything they are to you. For there to be absolutely no doubt in your mind that there is nothing and no one in the world that could part them from your side, at least not willingly." Duo whispered, using one hand to brush softly against Heero's slightly flushed cheeks.

"Don't tease me Duo." Heero said harshly. Duo wasn't really going to offer this to him was he.

"Heero, you know I would never do that. At least not over something like this. I love you and like you I was willing to take whatever I could get from you. I never even thought to ask you for what I may have needed. I need to belong to someone. I need someone stronger than me, to feel safe, cherished and protected. I want all of you devotion and desire directed at only me. We aren't all that different Heero, and if your willing to try it with me, I don't see why we couldn't both have what we need. " Duo said leaning up to kiss the other above him deeply.

"What the hell did I ever do to deserve you?" Heero breathed against soft plush lips.

"Not a clue, but we both must have been saints in a past life or something." Duo laughed into the kiss, his tongue coming out to flicker lightly against Heero's lips.

"Enough talking. We can figure everything else out later." Heero growled, deepening the kiss without warning. His tongue delving deeply into Duo's mouth, stifling his slight gasps.

Moving downwards, Heero let his lips trace burning paths across pale, trembling skin. Stopping here and there to place small nips of his sharp teeth, delighting in the red marks left behind. It wasn't really a brand or a mark that would last but it would do.

Allowing his hands to slide down sensitive sides once more, Heero had to hide his wolfish grin at the quick intake of air he heard. Filing away the information that his love had ticklish sides for later use, he used his finger tips to trace firmly over a nipple, his nail scratching lightly at it's tip.

"Heero..." Duo moaned, eyes open and locked on that hand. Panting in anticipation as it moved in small teasing circles around the hardened nub but not quite touching it again.

"Patience Duo." Heero purred, placing his lips where his hand had been moment ago, holding the long haired man still as his body jolted at the contact.

Worrying the little nub with his teeth for a moment before switching to the other, Heero drank in the soft breathy cries that Duo was unable to hold back.

"There is no one else here right now love. I want to hear you scream tonight." Heero said against Duo's now damp skin.

"M-make me" Duo panted out.

"Oh I assure you I will."

Heero gave Duo a downright evil smile with sin filled blue eyes at the words, making Duo almost want to take his words back. But as those wonderful hands slid down to work on the clasp to his jeans, Duo decided it wise not to do that just yet. Didn't want the brunette to stop what he was doing now did he?

Pulling back far enough to slide those tight jeans off, Heero, felt himself harden further at the site before him.

It seemed that his love wore neither boxer nor briefs. The silky black thong he had on doing almost nothing to hide the hard flesh behind it.

"I take it you like them?" Duo smirked.

Heero gave him no verbal answer as he fell forward with out warning and placed his hot mouth against the flimsy cloth. Warming it with his breath before placing nips and kisses against the straining material and bits of skin flashing from beneath it.

"Ah..Hee-chan." Duo gasped out as warmth covered his flesh.

"I swear you were made to do nothing but tease me. To see just how far I could be pushed before I break." Heero growled, his hand coming up to remove the flimsy material, ignoring the ripping sound that echoed through the room before he was taking all of Duo in to his mouth.

Duo found himself not caring that he would have to replace the torn cloth as his vision went wide at the sudden action Heero performed. His muscles tightening sporadically as his mouth opened on a silent cry of pleasure. Pulling back just far enough to look up and meet those hazy violet eyes, his hot breath ghosting over Duo's sensitive flesh, Heero began to speak in a husky voice filled with want.

"Do you have any idea of just what I am wanting to do to you tonight?"

A quick nod expressed his understanding.

"No I don't think you do. This is the only time I will offer this as it is our first time together. We can take this at whatever pace you want. This time I will go as slow and as gently as you want me to, however long you want. Everything will be up to you. But you already know I have some trouble keeping control of myself around you. If you want me to simply make love to you, want everything to be vanilla this time around then that is fine. But I will need more than that, and I won't ask for what I need next time." Heero said holding those eyes as understanding slowly dawned in them.

Heero watched, his mouth going dry as Duo slowly raised both arms above his head, crossing them at the wrist and holding them on the bed in that position.

"I know you won't hurt me. Regardless of what it is you want, I will gladly give you everything willingly. You never have to ask, I am yours." Duo said simply.

"Thank you."

"Besides a little pain and a lot of kink makes things a hell of a lot more fun." Duo smiled.

Heero said nothing as he leaned forward once more, taking Duo back into his mouth. Loving the taste that was pure Duo that filled his mouth.

"Do you know how good you taste? I could do this to you all night, taking you to the brink of madness and holding you there as long as I wish. I want to hear you beg me for what you want, to make you scream."

"..."

"What was that? Louder."

"..n't.. ease me..."

"Tell me what you want Duo. " Heero purred, lowering his head once more, as Duo bit his lip refusing to repeat himself again. His tongue lashing in quick fleeting caresses around the tip of Duo's cock before taking it down to the root again. Only to pull back up to the tip and repeat the motion once more.

Resting his weight on his knees, Heero allowed his left hand to come up and scrape lightly against pale nipples, alternating the rough touch with feather light flicks of his finger tips. While his right hand came up to rest his finger tips along swollen red lips. Delighted when those lips parted taking three fingers in to the wet heat immediately. Heero found himself become even harder as he felt that wet, hot tongue caress his fingers in an imitation to what he was doing further down on Duo's own body. For every move he made Duo matched it.

Pulling his hands and mouth away from the tempting body before him at the same time, Heero ignored the dismayed cry that left the long haired man. Reaching over the night stand at the bedside, Heero pulled out a small glass bottle and held it before Duo's eyes.

"Turn over Duo."

Duo did as asked with no hesitation.

The sound of a bottle opening and the heady musky sent of oil filled the room moments before Duo felt slick, warm fingers at his entrance, one sliding in slowly but at a steady pace. His breath catching in his throat at the feeling. Uncomfortable but not painful in the least.

"Relax. It will get better." Heero purred, tracing his tongue across twin mounds of pale flesh. His finger thrusting slowly into the tightest heat he had ever felt.

"'m fine." Duo mumbled pressing his face to the pillow, a soft moan escaping him as a second finger was added to the first.

Heero said nothing as he focused on preparing his lover. He knew he couldn't keep things slow like this for long. Not after Duo had given him permission to be a little rough, but he didn't want to cause real harm to his love either.

Hearing the loud panting coming from the other, Heero decided it was safe to add a third finger. Amazed at how tight a grip Duo had on him,his mind filling with the thoughts of what it was going to feel like when he finally was inside that tight heat.

"Ngh! Ah Heero, more, please." Duo suddenly cried, back arching and thrusting himself back hard onto the fingers inside of him.

Heero smiled and granted his love wish, pushing his fingers in deeper, dragging the tips firmly across Duo's prostrate. The loud cries that fell from those bruised lips going straight to Heero's cock. He couldn't wait any longer.

Pulling his fingers from Duo, Heero grabbed the oil and poured a good amount on himself, using his hand in several firm strokes to make sure he was slick enough to not hurt the other to much. Placing his hand on Duo's hips, he placed himself at the other's entrance holding himself there for a moment.

"Last chance to stop me." Heero said in a raspy voice. Laced with barley controlled lust and want. But underneath all of it, Duo heard the love and complete devotion there as well.

"You love me enough to stop, this far in. Regardless of what you want. I love you enough to make you keep going." Duo panted before thrusting himself back onto Heero. Both crying out sharply at the sudden penetration. Heero's hand clenching at pale hips hard enough that he knew there would be some nasty bruising later but unable to help himself.

"Fuck, so tight Duo." Heero hissed, his head thrown back, eyes shut tight. If he looked down know he knew this would end before it even started.

" I won't break Hee-chan. If you don't move I promise I will do it for you." Duo gasped, his body trembling at the mix of pleasure and pain and the feeling of being so completely filled by the one he loved. But it wasn't enough, he needed more.

Unable to deny the other, Heero pulled out a few inches before thrusting back in just as slowly. Repeating the motion several times at the same pace.

"More..." Duo pleaded, trying to make the other quicken his pace

"I am trying to let you adjust at least a little Duo." Heero growled using every bit of will power he had to not just pound into the sweet body beneath him.

Turning his head just enough to look into those beautiful blue eyes that had haunted him for so long, Duo allowed Heero to see everything he was feeling in his own eyes.

"I meant what I said, a little pain and a lot of kink is a good thing." Duo said before pushing himself back as hard as he could onto the rigid flesh inside of him.

"God dammit Duo!" Heero snarled as what little control he did have shattered at the move. It felt to damn good to keep it slow. Grabbing the hips that had slid from his hold, Heero used his grip to pull Duo into him. Thrusting hard against the other male, trying to get as deep as he could.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Heero panted, drowning in the loud cries that were coming for the long haired male now.

Losing his balance on a particularly hard thrust, forced Duo to his elbows, his back arching higher.

As Duo fell forward, Heero watched the slow slide of his braid across his back, releasing one hip, he reached out, grabbing the hair tight. Tangling his long fingers in the silky rope, before pulling back on it sharply, forcing Duo to cry out as his body was pulled taught by the grip. His head forced up and held high, back arched in a perfect bow, hips held high.

"So beautiful..." Heero growled out, moving his hips harder into the body under him. Using his grip on Duo's hair, he allowed his other hand to come around Duo's waist forcing him up until his back met Heero's chest. Once in place his right hand release the rope of hair only to slide into the hair at the back of Duo's head, forcing him to tilt his face up so he could taste that sinful mouth once more. As he plundered the offering before him, his left hand grasped Duo's cock in a tight hold, stroking the other in a fast hard pace, drinking in the gasp and moans he felt more than heard at this point.

"To much at once." Duo cried, the pleasure overwhelming him.

"To bad this is what you wanted." Heero hissed, moving his lips down to the sweat slicked flesh of Duo's neck. Teeth closing sharply on the skin. The scent, sound and feel of Duo like this was making his head spin. The feel of that soft pliant skin beneath his hand and now his teeth was making it hard to resist a very dangerous urge in the back of his mind.

"Yes..." Duo hissed. Heero's earlier words of branding him coming back to him clearly.

Tilting his head further to the side, Duo bared his throat to the other fully.

"Don't offer that to me right now. I won't be able to say no twice." Heero grit out. His teeth clenched as he tried to regain some bit of himself. It proved futile as Duo reached up, grabbing is hair in a similar grip to what he still had on the others and pulled him forward.

"I am yours. Do it." Duo whispered as his lips met the soft skin once more.

"Mine." Heero growled, unable to stop himself this time. Thrusting into Duo as hard and deeply as he could, his hand stroking fast and firm on Duo's cock, he sank his teeth deeply into the skin right above Duo's collar bone, breaking skin and drawing blood. Laying a permanent mark on that otherwise smooth canvass.

"Heero!" Duo screamed, his body thrashing in the unbreakable hold the other had on him. Hot fluid spilling against his chest, trailing down his stomach and Heero's still moving hand. Vision fading as he slipped into unconsciousness.

As Duo came, Heero felt him tighten around him to the point of pain as he thrust once more, holding himself still as deep as he could get as he spilled himself inside of his love. An purely animalistic growl escaping him. Duo's muscles milking him until he had nothing left to give.

Pulling out gently, Heero fell to his side, tugging a limp Duo down to him, holding him tightly to his chest.

"I love you so damn much." Heero whispered. Eyes taking in the slack features before him, Heero chuckled.

"Rest love, I think I still have one promise to collect on tonight." Heero purred into the sleeping males ear, before deciding to rest some himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is all I have done so far. I will update when I can so please tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it?

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas feel free to let me know about any mistakes I can fix. I am transferring this over from my FF.Net account and I am sure it still has some errors.


End file.
